Corazón de Piedra
by Alhena Vega
Summary: ...Aunque ella lo negara e insistiera en seguir siendo lo que en verdad no era, ese corazón solitario que había estado en la oscuridad, envuelto en piedra, encontró una pequeña luz, porque ese beso, tan hermoso como inesperado, lo hizo latir de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazón de piedra **_

_**Calzona Fanfiction**_

_No me corresponde ni poseo derecho alguno sobre los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Aria Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, Érica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, April Kepner, __Gary__Clark, Leah Murphy__y Addison Montgomery. Estos fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC. El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia fueron creados para el desarrollo de la misma, la cual es totalmente ficticia, por ello, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. _

_**Capítulo 1**_

Derek Shepherd se retiró la mascarilla y salió de la sala de operaciones sin ocultar su frustración, su paciente, una mujer de 54 años, tras sufrir un ataque, había quedado en estado vegetativo, conectada, por ahora, a decenas de aparatos que la mantenían con vida. No obstante, la paciente, quien se había recuperado parcialmente de un ataque similar meses atrás, había firmado, en contra de la voluntad de su esposo, un documento donde se establecía que en caso de que el ataque se repitiera y que ella quedara en coma, sobreviviendo sólo con la ayuda de soporte vital externo, debería ser desconectada una vez que la junta médica del hospital, encabezada por la jefa de cirugía, determinara que no habría posibilidades ciertas de recuperación.

Mientras Derek se dirigía a hablar con el esposo de su paciente, maldijo en voz baja, no sólo porque tendría que darle la mala noticia al hombre, quien le había suplicado desesperadamente que la salvara porque ella era lo único que tenía, sino también porque sabía que dadas las circunstancias, necesariamente debería tener esa junta médica y él, al igual que casi todos los médicos tratantes odiaban esas juntas, la jefe de cirujanos era lo más parecido a un ogro con bata blanca, siempre mal encarada y altanera, no se podía negar que como médico era reconocida y respetada, pero como persona era un auténtico y genuino "stone heart", un corazón de piedra, tal como la apodaban a sus espaldas en todo el hospital.

Cuando Derek vio al Sr. Gary Clark, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital con el rostro lleno de preocupación, decidió obviar sus pensamientos con respecto a esa junta y enfocarse en la dura tarea de explicar lo sucedido. El Sr. Clark se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente al ver a Derek, pero su expresión se nubló aún más cuando éste comenzó a hablar, mientras el atribulado hombre lo único que hacía era negar en silencio con la cabeza una y otra vez, sin embargo, en el momento en que escuchó que al día siguiente se efectuaría la junta médica que confirmaría su diagnóstico y en consecuencia tendrían que desconectar a su esposa del soporte vital que la mantenía con vida, el silencio del Sr. Clark fui sustituido por un rotundo y contundente: -NO.

Derek intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero el Sr. Clark ya no escuchaba razones, iracundo le gritó a Derek:

-Me importa un demonio lo que mi esposa haya firmado, nadie en este hospital se va a atrever a desconectarla, diga lo que diga, usted es un médico, no es Dios, ella puede despertar y yo no voy a permitirle a usted ni a nadie que asesinen a mi esposa, eso sería un asesinato, ella está viva...

-Sólo por aparatos que la mantienen así Sr. Clark, dijo Derek

El Sr. Clark, obviando lo dicho por Derek, gritó de nuevo:

-Le he dicho que no y punto.

Derek entendió que en el estado en que se encontraba el hombre no podría razonar con él, así que usando un tono aún más conciliador le dijo:

-Sr. Clark, créame que lo entiendo, por favor, trate de calmarse, su esposa va a ser trasladada a la habitación en unos minutos, vaya a verla y trate de calmarse, por favor. Quizás cuando la vea conectada a todos los aparatos que la mantienen con vida pueda pensar lo que hemos hablado y entonces...

El Sr. Clark no permitió que Derek terminara de hablar, sin hacer caso de lo que decía, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación a ver a su esposa.

Al ver que el Sr. Clark se alejaba, Derek también dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de la jefa de cirugía para fijar con April Kepner, su asistente, la hora de la junta del día siguiente donde se trataría el caso de la Sra. Clark.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo aéreo en el que se divisaba una hermosa vista de Seattle y que comunicaba el ala norte con la antesala de las oficinas de dirección del hospital, Derek escuchó el timbre de su teléfono móvil, y contestó la llamada aunque no reconoció el número al mirarlo en la pantalla. Del otro lado de la línea, escuchó una voz femenina que si reconoció de inmediato, cuando ella dijo:

-Mi amigo Derek Shepherd ¿sabes quién te habla?. Te voy a dar una pista, agregó riendo, ...-soy tu antigua compañera de la facultad de medicina

Derek sonriendo exclamó: -¡Pájaro de mar por tierra!, pero si es nada más y nada menos que mi cirujana pediátrica consentida, aunque me haya abandonado cuando prefirió a sus pequeños humanos en lugar de la neurocirugía... ¡Arizona Robbins!

Del otro lado de la línea, luego de soltar una carcajada, la Dra. Arizona Robbins dijo:

-Derek tenemos años sin vernos ¿y aún no me perdonas esa?

-A mi cirujana pediátrica preferida le perdono todo, pero dime Arizona ¿qué es de tu vida? ¿En qué rincón del mundo estas metida?

-Pues mucho más cerca de lo que crees, por eso te estoy llamando, ya entregué todas mis credenciales para ser la nueva cirujana pediátrica del Seattle Grace, sólo me falta reunirme mañana con la jefa de cirugía para el visto bueno final

Derek soltó una especie de bufido cargado de ironía y dijo:

-Sólo...sólo te falta reunirte con la jefa de cirugía, o sea, ¿sólo eso?

Intrigada, ella preguntó: -Derek, ¿por qué has repetido la palabra "sólo" tres veces y con ese énfasis?, ...y más con ese tono, yo te conozco, anda dispara y dime, no me dejes a oscuras

-A oscuras te vas a quedar cuando estés sentada frente a la jefa de cirugía

-¿De qué estás hablando Derek? No me asustes, recuerda que yo siempre he tenido ciertos problemas para enfrentarme a personas de autoridad, pero normalmente cuando son hombres, con las mujeres no tengo esos problemas, otros quizás...diferentes… pero no debería llamarlos problemas precisamente, agregó Arizona soltando una risa llena de picardía.

Derek rió también y dijo: -Esa risa tuya me da a entender que sigues siendo tan traviesa como hace años, cambiando de novia como yo de calcetines, dime ¿nunca piensas sentar cabeza?, no sé, ¿casarte con la mujer de tus sueños?, ¿tener hijos?, en fin...

-Ese es el punto mi querido amigo, nunca sueño con la misma, es más, ahora que lo pienso ninguna hasta ahora me ha hecho soñar, dormir de aburrimiento, quizás, pero soñar, lo que se dice soñar, pues no

-¿O sea, que nunca te has enamorado?, preguntó Derek

-Exactamente, además tú me conoces, sabes que le huyo al compromiso, cuando las cosas se comienzan a poner serias, huyo por la derecha..., o por la izquierda, lo que me quede más cerca.

-Hasta que te encuentres con la horma de tus zapatos, hasta que alguna te mueva el piso y te haga olvidar todas esas tonterías y te ponga a suspirar y soñar por ella.

Arizona riendo dijo: -Quizás, quizás, algún día, pero Derek, te fuiste por la tangente, dime ¿qué hay con la jefe de cirugía?, ¿por qué dices que me quedaré a oscuras?

Derek respondió: -¿Sabes? Mejor no te digo nada, para que no vayas a esa entrevista predispuesta...

Arizona interrumpió a Derek y exclamó: -A no, eso no se vale, dime algo al menos, aunque sea una pista.

Derek lo pensó un instante y luego respondió:

-Vale, sólo te voy a decir como la llaman en todo el hospital, así te darás una idea, pero sólo te diré eso, nada más.

-Ok, dime Derek, algo es algo, anda dime

-"Corazón de piedra"

-¡Oh, oh! Eso no suena nada bien, y supongo entonces que debe ser una vieja fea, arrugada y amargada, tipo Dolores Umbridge o algo así

-Sólo amargada

-¿O sea que no es vieja ni arrugada?, ¿por lo menos es bonita?

-Arizona Robbins no te digo más, descúbrelo tu misma mañana.

-Eres malo Derek, muy malo

Derek se rio cuando escuchó el tono infantil de Arizona al decir eso y luego dijo:

-Yo no soy malo, soy un pan. Dime ¿a qué hora tienes la entrevista con "Corazón de piedra"?, porque quiero que nos veamos, tenemos años sin vernos

-A las 10:00 a.m., y sí, yo también quiero verte

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, luego de tu entrevista, ah! y te deseo suerte. ("la vas a necesitar"), pensó Derek sin decirlo.

-Muchas Gracias Derek, hasta mañana entonces. Bye

Derek colgó la llamada y entró a la antesala de la oficina de la jefa de cirujanos. Esta era un espacio cuadrado decorado con rigurosa sobriedad, con paredes de color beige y piso oscuro de madera. A la derecha se ubicaba un sofá de dos puestos y en la pared frontal que daba acceso a la oficina de la jefa de cirugía, resaltaba una enorme biblioteca donde se encontraban perfectamente ordenados decenas de libros de medicina. De espaldas a la biblioteca, se sentaba frente a un escritorio de madera maciza April Kepner, siempre atareada y normalmente bajo mucho stress. Ella había nacido en una granja, comenzó a estudiar medicina y llegó como interna al hospital, pero nunca aprobó los exámenes y no quiso regresar a casa, quería quedarse en el hospital esperando una nueva oportunidad, así que allí permaneció cuando la jefa de cirugía le ofreció ese cargo, dando una de las muy escasas muestras de humanidad que había tenido alguna vez.

Inmersa frente a la pantalla del ordenador mientras programaba los turnos de los residentes, April no notó la presencia de Derek hasta que se paró frente a ella y la saludó con un –Hola, mientras le sonreía.

April levantó la vista al escucharlo y le devolvió el saludo preguntando cortésmente en qué podía ayudarlo.

Derek respondió:

-Necesito una cita para efectuar una junta médica mañana, donde deberá estar presente, tu jefa como es usual, conjuntamente con el Dr. Weber, la Dra. Bailey y el Dr. Hunt, no te preocupes por Richard, Miranda y Owen, yo mismo les avisaré, cuando me confirmes la hora de la junta.

April miró la pantalla del ordenador de nuevo, buscó la agenda y comenzó a decir, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla:

-Veamos, la doctora tiene una reunión, mejor dicho, una entrevista, a las 10:00 a.m., y luego a partir de las 11:00 entrará a quirófano, no tengo información de a qué hora terminará de operar, así que puedo programar la junta para las 9:00 a.m. ¿le parece bien así Dr. Shepherd?

-Perfecto April, entonces a las 9:00 a.m., Gracias, agregó Derek mientras se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Siempre a su orden Dr. Shepherd, le respondió April con una sonrisa mientras devolvía su mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

…

A las 9:30 a.m., la Dra. Arizona Robbins elegantemente vestida con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta roja, blusa blanca de seda y tacones de color rojo, ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la antesala de la oficina de la jefa de cirugía. Aunque la entrevista era a las 10:00 a.m., decidió llegar más temprano, no quería llegar tarde a esa cita ni de casualidad mucho menos por la forma en que Derek describió a la jefa de cirugía el día anterior, aunque muy poco le había dicho en realidad, pero fue suficiente para saber que la impuntualidad no sería bien vista por una persona que parecía tan estricta, además a ella siempre le había gustado ser puntual, una costumbre muy bien arraigada desde su infancia en su familia de amplia tradición militar.

Desde que se despertó esa mañana, Arizona estaba algo nerviosa y a medida que pasaban los minutos sentada allí, esperando, sus nervios se incrementaron. Aunque la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, se escuchaba con claridad la intensa discusión que en ese mismo instante se estaba desarrollando dentro de ella. Reconoció la voz de Derek discutiendo acaloradamente y la voz de una mujer que sin duda era la jefa de cirugía, quien se mostraba cada vez más firme en sus planteamientos.

…

-Ya le he dicho Dr. Shepherd que no estoy de acuerdo con desconectar a la Sra. Clark, no después de haberme reunido con el Sr. Gary Clark ayer en la tarde cuando vino a mi oficina.

-Conozco perfectamente la opinión del Sr. Clark, respondió Derek, -él fue muy claro ayer cuando le comuniqué el estado de su esposa, pero el punto aquí es que ella firmó un documento donde ordenaba que en caso de quedar en estado vegetativo, tendría que ser desconectada…

…-Siempre y cuando la Junta Médica que yo encabezo, así lo aprobara. Dijo la jefa de cirugía interrumpiendo a Derek,…- y no lo apruebo, algo me dice que hacer eso sería un grave error de consecuencias que no podemos prever…

Más molesto aún, Derek replicó:

-¿O sea que lo que usted me está queriendo decir es que ahora en este hospital las decisiones no se van a basar en diagnósticos ni en documentos firmados, sino en corazonadas?, en sus corazonadas, enfatizó Derek.

-El día que usted sea el Jefe de Cirugía Dr. Shepherd, tomará las decisiones con base en lo que le dé su real gana, pero mientras yo sea la Jefe de Cirugía de este hospital se hará lo que yo diga. Ah! y no crea que es una decisión inconsulta. Ayer también hablé con el Departamento Legal, luego de la reunión que tuve con el Sr. Clark y ellos me informaron que siempre que el Sr. Clark firme un documento donde declare hacerse cargo de su esposa y donde se comprometa a aceptar su desconexión del soporte vital en una plazo que no podrá superar los seis meses, este hospital queda exento de cualquier responsabilidad. De modo que dadas las circunstancias, considero que esta es la mejor opción posible.

-¿Cuáles circunstancias, doctora, que usted tiene miedo del Sr. Gary Clark y de sus palabras?, soltó Derek casi gritando

Con un tono aún más tajante, ella respondió:

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie Dr. Shepherd, y por tanto mis decisiones no se basan en el miedo, y de ser así, dudo que este hospital fuera el número uno. Para tomar decisiones acertadas Dr. Shepherd, hace falta un poder de observación que está más allá de aquello que está a la vista, hace falta instinto, y nadie puede negar que a mi eso me sobra, así que creo que es suficiente, la decisión está tomada. La Sra. Clark no será desconectada siempre y cuando el Sr. Clark acepte las condiciones del departamento legal del hospital y ahora, agregó la doctora viendo su reloj, -si me disculpan tengo una reunión en diez minutos, así que les agradezco retirarse. Gracias y buenos días.

El primero que salió de la oficina visiblemente molesto fue Derek Shepherd, al punto que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Arizona sentada en el sofá. Ella le sonrió, pero lo vio salir sin mirarla siquiera y no se atrevió a hacer notar su presencia porque se dio cuenta que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para saludos, quizás se encontraría con él más tarde, después de la entrevista en la cual tenía que enfocarse, mucho más después de haber escuchado esa conversación y darse cuenta que el apodo con el que llamaban a la jefa de cirugía del hospital no era de gratis, era sin duda una mujer recia, de fuerte carácter y de ideas muy claras, cualidades que Arizona siempre había admirado pero que cuando provenía de personas de autoridad la ponían sumamente aprehensiva, tal como estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Arizona se preguntó mientras escuchaba la discusión entre ella y Derek ¿cómo era?. Por su voz parecía una mujer joven, más o menos de su misma edad, pero físicamente ¿cómo era?. Su pregunta quedó respondida cuando ella salió de su oficina sólo un momento para pedirle a su asistente que llamara al departamento legal y le comunicara la llamada. Arizona, la vio solamente durante esos cinco segundos que transcurrieron antes de que entrara a su oficina de nuevo y cerrara la puerta, pero bastaron para dejarla sin aliento. La jefa de cirugía, era una de las mujeres más bellas que Arizona había visto en toda su vida. De obvia descendencia latina, poseía un cuerpo espectacular, era alta, y se veían aún más alta y realmente imponente en sus zapatos negros de tacón alto, que resaltaban junto con su falda negra a la altura de las rodillas, unas piernas largas y hermosas y su suave piel de tez morena clara. Llevaba el cabello suelto, era precioso, abundante, brillante y negro como la noche. Un rostro tan bello que parecía esculpido por un artista y sus ojos, unos impresionantes ojos marrones brillantes. La jefa de cirugía, la miró sólo por una fracción de segundo, y Arizona impactada, sólo alcanzó a sonreírle, sonrisa que la doctora no le correspondió, pero ¡Por Dios, esos ojos!, pensó Arizona, agregando para sí misma: "¡Jolines, esa mujer tendrá el corazón de piedra como dicen, pero es una auténtica DIOSA!, ¡Es hermosa!".

Arizona nunca había sido tímida para coquetear con las mujeres que le atraían, pero en este caso, el asunto era diferente, esa mujer que no había respondido a una de sus mejores armas de coqueteo, su sonrisa, sería su jefa, y no sólo eso, por lo que ya había escuchado en esa media hora, era obvio que era una persona sumamente estricta, dura, quizás implacable, una Dolores Umbridge en el cuerpo de una hermosa y divina Diosa. En el fondo hubiera preferido que fuera una vieja arrugada y fea, porque ahora al verla y darse cuenta que le gustaba y mucho, sus nervios alcanzaron una cota más alta, así que cuando April Kepner le dijo que podía pasar, Arizona se paró del sofá, respiró hondo y se propuso ocultar de la mejor forma posible sus nervios, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba allí no para coquetear, estaba allí para obtener su plaza como jefe de cirugía pediátrica de ese hospital y ante todo ella era una profesional, así que un poco más calmada, entró decidida a mostrar su profesionalismo, dejando de lado sus gustos personales.

Cuando Arizona entró a la oficina, la Dra. Calliope Torres, estaba hablando por teléfono, ella se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta sin decir nada para no interrumpir la conversación que sostenía con el departamento legal del hospital. Cuando la Dra. Torres la vio parada, la miró de arriba a abajo sin disimulo, pero no demostró ninguna emoción, sólo le hizo con la mano un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a ella, gesto que Arizona entendió y obedeció.

Mientras la Dra. Torres seguía hablando por teléfono, Arizona se propuso no verla, porque no quería delatar su nerviosismo así que se dedicó a observar la oficina. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la presencia de dos estatuillas posadas en un pequeño estante detrás de la doctora Torres, se trataba de dos premios Harper Avery. Arizona quedó impactada, ese era el premio más codiciado por los cirujanos y doctores de todo el país y la Dra. Torres no tenía uno sino dos premios. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención fue la ausencia de fotografías personales que normalmente se suelen colocar en una oficina privada como esa, pero no había nada, ninguna imagen que le suministrara algún indicio del status familiar de la Dra. Torres, si estaba casada, si tenía hijos, nada, ni una sola foto. Ese demostraba algo más de su personalidad, su futura jefa era una persona sumamente reservada, tímida en el fondo, quizás.

Arizona posó de nuevo su mirada en la Dra. Torres cuando notó que la llamada estaba llegando a su final. Ella observó cuando colgó el teléfono, la miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada escrutadora, y se paró de su silla, mientras le ofrecía la mano a modo de saludo y le dijo:

-Un placer Dra. Robbins, soy la doctora Torres, jefa de cirugía de este hospital.

Arizona trató de disimular su latente nerviosismo, se paró de la silla y le tendió su mano a la doctora Torres, ofreciéndole de nuevo la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras le respondía:

-El placer es mío Dra. Torres.

Arizona no se había equivocado, sólo fue un breve contacto, pero la doctora Torres tenía una piel suave como la seda, unas manos hermosas, pero no así su expresión, ahora que se veían directamente a los ojos, ella notó algo más, detrás de esos ojos hermosos, había una mirada llena de tristeza, de soledad, que se hizo aún más evidente cuando, de nuevo, la doctora Torres no sonrió. Arizona se preguntó mientras se sentaba otra vez ¿qué o quién había sido el responsable de instaurar esa profunda tristeza en esos ojos tan bellos?, ¿qué o quién había borrado lo que seguramente era una preciosa sonrisa de esos labios hermosos?, ¿por qué se había convertido en un corazón de piedra, cuando detrás de esa dureza, había probablemente un ser humano que quizás fuera hermoso, noble?, ¿quién era en verdad la Dra. Calliope Torres?, ¿qué demonios había pasado para convertir esa hermosa mujer en un corazón de piedra?

Los pensamientos de Arizona se interrumpieron cuando la Dra. Torres preguntó con su usual seriedad:

-Dígame Dra. Robbins ¿qué quiere lograr como la nueva jefa de cirugía pediátrica en este hospital?, ¿Qué espera de este hospital y que cree que pueda aportarle a éste?, en pocas palabras, dígame Dra. Robbins ¿por qué y para qué está usted aquí?. Quiero que me lo diga en sus propias palabras

…

Durante poco más de media hora, Arizona respondió a las preguntas de la Dra. Torres, que fueron en su totalidad de carácter técnico muy propias de una entrevista como esta, cuando esa parte de la reunión culminó, la Dra. Torres, le dijo que necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas más personales, y le preguntó si ella estaba de acuerdo. Arizona respondió afirmativamente, fue en ese momento cuando la Dra. Torres dijo:

-Verá Dra. Robbins, una de los aspectos en los que intento ser muy cuidadosa para aceptar o no el ingreso de nuevos cirujanos y residentes a este hospital es su situación personal, ya que estoy convencida que los asuntos personales afectan en alguna medida la eficiencia y la eficacia requerida en el trabajo, no quiero decir con ello que no se admitan relaciones personales entre los miembros que conforman este hospital, lo que quiero decir es que la tolerancia en ese sentido es limitada, así que debo preguntarle algo un poco más personal: ¿tiene usted actualmente algún problema de índole personal, familiar o sentimental, que cree pueda afectar su desempeño como jefe de cirugía pediátrica en este hospital?

Arizona, luego de meditar su respuesta por un instante, respondió:

-Dra. Torres, me considero una persona emocionalmente estable, soy alegre, simpática según la mayoría de las personas que me conocen, pero reservada en mis asuntos personales. Creo que dada su pregunta debo agregar que soy lesbiana, pero no, no tengo problema personal alguno que pueda afectar mi trabajo.

-Perfecto Dra. Robbins, me alegra escuchar eso, aunque debo aclarar que mi pregunta no iba dirigida a conocer su inclinación sexual, ese aspecto me resulta irrelevante, siempre y cuando sea capaz de mantener su profesionalismo por encima de sus asuntos personales, en todo momento.

-Así es, cuente con ello, respondió Arizona con una sonrisa, que por enésima vez la Dra. Torres no correspondió. Ella iba a decir algo más, quizás una nueva pregunta, cuando el teléfono repicó, por lo cual se disculpó y tomó la llamada.

Mientras hablaba, Arizona pensó que aunque no sabía por qué, al menos entendía, en parte, por qué le decían a esa hermosa mujer, "corazón de piedra", era como hablar con un robot, totalmente avocada a los aspectos técnicos y profesionales, pero no parecía un ser humano, en ningún momento demostraba sentimientos, no sonreía, ni una sola vez había esbozado siquiera la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

Era indudable que una persona con esas características era excelente para un cargo tan importante como este, pero en el fondo, los nervios que Arizona sintió al principio fueron sustituidos progresivamente por un sentimiento de pena hacia ella, sin duda era una mujer muy sola que muy probablemente había enfocado toda su vida en su trabajo porque no había nada más allá de eso. "Corazón de piedra" era un apodo bastante certero en apariencia, pero quizás equivocado, algo en esa triste mirada le decía que Calliope Torres era mucho más que un corazón de piedra y Arizona estaba decidida a averiguar qué había detrás de esa mirada, no por curiosidad, sino porque ella le gustaba muchísimo, y más allá del aspecto físico, había algo inexplicable en ella que la atraía como un imán.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, la doctora Torres se dirigió de nuevo hacia Arizona y dijo, mientras miraba su reloj:

-Dentro de quince minutos debo estar en la sala de operaciones, pero antes de terminar quiero aclarar algo con respecto a su contrato, ya que una vez firmado hay clausulas irrevocables, entre ellas la más significativa es que los jefes de cualquier área quirúrgica una vez que firman y aceptan su contrato, están obligados a desempeñar su cargo en el hospital por un mínimo de doce meses, eso quiere decir, que si usted, por cualquier motivo, decide irse de este hospital antes de cumplir el año, deberá indemnizarlo por una suma equivalente a lo que devengaría en un lapso de tres años ¿Está usted en conocimiento de esta clausula y lo más importante, está dispuesta a aceptarla? Se lo pregunto, porque después de firmado no hay vuelta atrás.

Arizona no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de esa clausula y antes de responder, dudó por un instante, ya que ella no contaba con esa suma de dinero en caso de querer retirarse del hospital antes del año, no era algo que hubiera pensado, pero firmar el contrato significaba que necesariamente tendría que permanecer allí durante todo un año, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, a pesar de los riesgos, Arizona decidió aceptar, ella había estado tras de esa plaza durante bastante tiempo y no pensaba dejarla ir, así que respondió:

-No, doctora Torres, no tenía conocimiento de esa clausula que me menciona, pero acepto.

La doctora Torres dijo entonces mientras se paraba de su silla y le ofrecía la mano a Arizona, gesto que ella imitó:

-Muy bien Doctora Robbins, sea usted bienvenida entonces, por favor, sírvase pasar por el Departamento de Recursos Humanos para que le hagan entrega del material y de sus nuevas credenciales como Jefa de Cirugía de Pediatría del Hospital Seattle Grace, le deseo mucha suerte.

Arizona dio las gracias a la Dra. Torres y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina, pero antes de retirarse, algo la hizo girar para mirar de nuevo a la doctora Torres, y la sorprendió mirándola con una expresión que hasta ahora no le había visto, que le recordó a Arizona la mirada de una persona que se siente atraída por otra, pero fue demasiado fugaz, porque la doctora Torres al verse sorprendida, enseguida cambió su mirada de nuevo a su expresión "inexpresiva", a su mirada de "corazón de piedra".

Arizona más sorprendida aún, sintió el impulso de quedarse allí y preguntarle tantas cosas que quería saber de ella, quería al menos intentar ser su amiga, ya que parecía que ni eso tenía la Dra. Torres, pero la mirada esquiva de ella le hizo retractarse de ese loco pensamiento, así que tratando de disimular ese fugaz momento, Arizona sonrió y se retiró de la oficina.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

_AV2014-E0303-P1908_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cerca del mediodía, luego de pasar por el Departamento de Recursos Humanos y retirar sus credenciales, Arizona se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, obviamente no conocía a nadie pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar allí a Derek, y tuvo suerte, al entrar al recinto vio en una mesa a su antiguo compañero de la facultad sentado al lado de un nutrido grupo de médicos. Arizona decidió acercarse a la mesa y cuando Derek la vio, sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que los acompañara.

Derek se paró de su silla y abrazó a Arizona mientras le decía:

-Por lo que veo, pasaste el trago amargo, superaste la prueba con la persona más querida de este hospital

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-Derek ¿por qué eres tan malo con ella?

Aparentando no haber escuchado esa pregunta, Derek se dirigió a sus compañeros y les dijo a todos:

-Les presento a la Dra. Arizona Robbins, mi antigua amiga y compañera de la facultad de medicina y por lo que dice su nueva y reluciente bata la nueva jefe de cirugía pediátrica del hospital Seattle Grace.

A medida que Arizona acompañada de su hermosa sonrisa le ofrecía la mano a cada uno de los médicos, Derek los presentaba:

-Arizona, ellos son: Owen Hunt, jefe de trauma, Mark Sloan, plástica, Teddy Altman, cardio y Miranda Bailey, jefe de cirugía general, aunque te aclaro que tanto Mark como Teddy van de salida, Teddy se marcha a Alemania y Mark se va a casar y se mudará a Baltimore con su futura esposa Lexie Grey.

Hechas las presentaciones, Arizona se sentó en una silla al lado de Derek, que él le ofreció

Mientras lo hacía, Mark le dijo a Arizona:

-Derek nos hablo de ti hace rato y nos dijo que tenías que entrevistarte con nuestra jefa de cirugía y tal parece que has sobrevivido, cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue?

A Arizona le encantó que el tema de la hermosa jefa de cirugía saliera a relucir y aprovechó la oportunidad para responder con una pregunta: Estoy intrigada, me pueden decir ¿por qué la jefe de cirugía de este hospital es tan odiada por todos?

Teddy en un tono cargado de simpatía pero al mismo tiempo con mucha ironía, dijo:

-Pero si aquí nadie odia a "Corazón de piedra"

Todos rieron, y rieron aún más cuando Mark Sloan agregó:

-Sobre todo tu Teddy, que puedes curar todos los corazones menos ese ¿verdad?

-Exacto, respondió Teddy sin dejar de reír.

Owen, tratando de que sus amigos se enseriaran un poco le dijo a Arizona:

-Dra. Robbins disculpe a estos dos, quienes creo, ríen para no llorar. Teddy se marcha del Seattle Grace porque nuestra jefa de cirugía no aceptó que se casara con un paciente y Mark, debido a que se va a casar con una residente de este hospital y las reglas dicen que en caso de que uno o ambos médicos sean residentes, uno de ellos debe marcharse, pero decidieron irse ambos y creo que este par no le perdona a nuestra jefa de cirugía que sea tan estricta, pero normas son normas ¿no cree usted?

-Pues sí, creo que sí, respondió Arizona con timidez mostrando una sonrisa a medias, luego, dirigiéndose a Derek, le preguntó:

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Derek?, ¿por qué la odias tanto?, ¿otro matrimonio frustrado?

Derek sonrió y suspirando de alivio dijo:

-No, afortunadamente yo me casé con Meredith Grey antes de que nuestra querida jefa de cirugía inventara esa regla, digamos que salvé mi matrimonio en la rayita.

-Entonces ¿Por qué eres tan malo con ella?

-¿Y me lo preguntas tu Arizona Robbins?, ¿acaso no escuchaste esta mañana nuestra "amena" discusión? Esa mujer es una bruja sin sentimientos, quien sólo sigue las reglas cuando sus "corazonadas" no le dicen otra cosa, y eso es arbitrario. Salí tan molesto de esa junta que no quise saludarte en ese estado aunque supuse que ya estabas allí. Preferí calmarme antes. Pero en fin, no hablemos más de ese tema, anda, cuéntame de ti.

Arizona quería saber más de la doctora Torres, pero resultaba obvio que salvo por Owen Hunt, quien se mostraba un poco más objetivo y la Dra. Miranda Bailey, quien no hizo comentario alguno, aunque no disimuló su disgusto por el tema de conversación, este no era el foro para preguntar por ella, así que muy a su pesar, cambio el tema y dijo:

-Estaba trabajando desde hace dos años en el Hospital de Niños de Los Ángeles, pero hace unos meses me enteré que esta plaza estaba desocupada y yo quería trabajar en este hospital así que opté por el cargo y como verás lo obtuve, estoy muy contenta, porque este hospital encabeza todas las listas y eso me gusta.

-Sí, siempre te ha gustado codearte con los mejores ¿verdad Arizona? Dijo Derek con picardía

-Y tu siempre tan modesto ¿no Derek? Algo me dice que eso de "los mejores" lo mencionas por ti ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues no, no te equivocas, respondió Derek sonriendo aún más. Luego agregó: -pero dime ¿acabas de llegar?, ¿dónde estás viviendo?

-Por ahora en un hotel, pero en cuanto el horario me lo permita, me mudaré a un departamento que tenía visto en Kirkland en caso de que esto resultara y YAY! Resultó. También coordinaré con una amiga en Los Ángeles para que me traigan mi auto que dejé allá, aunque quizás debería comprarme uno nuevo, el que tengo ya me ha fallado en dos oportunidades y creo que es hora de cambiar de coche también.

-¿Kirkland, y por qué no buscas algo más cerca del hospital?, ¿O es que quieres ser casi vecina de la Dra. Torres?

-¿Vecina de la doctora Torres?, ¿A qué te refieres Derek?, ¿dónde vive ella?, preguntó Arizona con sumo interés

-Ella vive en una lujosa residencia en Woodinville, casi una mansión para ella sola.

-¿Vive sola?, ¿O sea que no está casada o tiene familia?

-Su familia es de Miami, y no, no está casada ni tiene familia aquí en Seattle, ¿Cómo podría estar casado alguien así? Un ser amargado como ella

Las sospechas de Arizona se confirmaron acerca de la soledad de la doctora Torres, pero sintió curiosidad por la forma despectiva en que Derek hablaba de ella, intuyendo que había algo más, quizás rivalidad profesional y como tenía la suficiente confianza con él decidió preguntarle en otro momento las verdaderas razones que lo movían a sentir ese desprecio por la jefa de cirugía.

…

La primera tarea de Arizona como Jefe de Pediatría del Hospital Seattle Grace fue con un niño de 12 años que necesitaba con urgencia un trasplante de hígado y que hasta ese momento había estado tratando el antiguo jefe de esa unidad conjuntamente con la Dra. Miranda Bailey. Ella se mostró bastante nerviosa por el estado del muchacho, y presionó en varias oportunidades a la Dra. Robbins acerca del tratamiento a seguir mientras encontraban el órgano que necesitaba, en virtud de que Arizona no mantuvo el procedimiento que hasta ese momento estaba aplicando el anterior jefe de pediatría. No obstante, en algún momento Miranda se dio cuenta de la capacidad de Arizona y de su compromiso para curar al niño, lo cual hizo que las asperezas iníciales se fueran limando. Finalmente el hígado llegó y ambas entraron a quirófano para efectuar el trasplante, el segundo hígado, ya que el primero que habían ubicado no era apto.

En medio de la operación, Arizona aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle su opinión acerca de la Dra. Torres, ya que en el cafetín Miranda fue la única que no se unió a las bromas acerca de ella, más bien mostró cierto disgusto por el tema, o al menos, esa fue la impresión de Arizona, de modo que ella trató de encontrar las palabras para no disgustarla de nuevo:

-Dra. Bailey, hace unas semanas, como debe saber, tuve mi primera y única entrevista con la Dra. Torres y aquél día en el cafetín, cuando salió a relucir el tema, me dio la impresión de que usted se disgustó por algo, y quisiera saber, si me lo permite, ¿Cuál es su opinión de la Dra. Torres?

-¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta?, preguntó Miranda de forma cortante

Arizona pensó que había metido la pata, pero quería saber algo de la doctora Torres, ya llevaba casi un mes en el hospital y hasta ahora no había conseguido averiguar prácticamente nada de ella, así que decidió proseguir:

-No me lo tome a mal Dra. Bailey, para serle sincera, la doctora Torres me impactó, no sólo como médico, sino como persona, creo que más allá de esa dureza, más allá del apodo con el que la llaman en todo este hospital, la Dra. Torres es un ser humano muy solitario y eso es muy triste, quiero tratar de ofrecerle mi amistad, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ella pone una barrera que no sé cómo derrumbar.

Soltando la tensión inicial, la Dra. Bailey quien había pensado que Arizona sería una nueva detractora de la Dra. Torres, dijo:

-Ni usted ni nadie Dra. Robbins, nadie en este hospital conoce casi nada de la vida personal de la Dra. Torres, y en lo particular, lo único que me importa es que gracias a ella y al equipo que ha conformado, este hospital es uno de los mejores del país, como médico es excelente, reconocida en todas partes y como persona…, Bailey hizo una pausa para proseguir y suspiró, luego agregó: …-como persona, a mi me resulta obvio que tal como usted acaba de decir ha formado una barrera infranqueable, me encantaría que tuviera una amiga, porque ciertamente es una mujer solitaria, y por ello, le deseo suerte, pero sinceramente, no creo que lo logre. Eso sí, algo puedo decirle, a pesar de lo que piensan en este hospital yo sé, que debajo de esa coraza, ella tiene corazón y no de piedra como dicen todos.

Entusiasmada porque finalmente había encontrado a alguien que tenía su misma percepción acerca de la Dra. Torres, Arizona prosiguió:

-¿Por qué lo dice Dra. Bailey?

-El antecesor de la Dra. Torres como jefe de cirugía, fue mi amigo y compañero por muchos años, el Dr. Richard Webber, quien por diferentes circunstancias cayó en el mal hábito de la bebida, cuando Torres asumió la jefatura del hospital, ella tenía en sus manos el destino de Richard, si lo denunciaba, él hubiera perdido muy probablemente su carrera, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, le propuso que se tratara, y le dijo que si regresaba recuperado, el puesto sería suyo de nuevo. Richard se recuperó, aunque cuando regresó, prefirió seguir ejerciendo como medico en este hospital pero descartó ser de nuevo el jefe de cirugía, ya que en parte, la presión del cargo lo había empujado originalmente a la bebida. Si la Dra. Torres tuviera de verdad un corazón de piedra, como dicen todos, el destino de Richard hubiera sido otro.

-¿Fue por eso que aquél día en el cafetín, usted se mostró un tanto molesta por el tema de conversación?

-Sí, fue por eso y más aún porque el Dr. Shepherd es quien hasta ahora ha sido su mayor detractor, y la verdad es que ha sido por celos profesionales, el esperaba ser el jefe de cirugía, y cuando nombraron a la Dra. Torres en su lugar, él comenzó a atacarla, es más, creo que fue él quien comenzó a llamarla con ese apodo que en lo personal me parece injusto y que se regó como pólvora en todo el hospital.

Arizona pensó que de nuevo había tenido razón, ella conocía a Derek desde hace años y sabía de su ambición profesional, no lo juzgaba por ello, ya que esa misma ambición y destreza lo había convertido en uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país y quizás del mundo, pero conocía a su amigo y sabía que de eso, era capaz. Arizona le preguntó a Bailey:

-¿Y usted cree que la Dra. Torres conozca ese apodo?

-No lo sé, pero es muy probable que sí.

Arizona y Miranda no hablaron más del tema, pero durante el resto de la operación, Arizona, pensativa, se sintió aún más atraída por esa enigmática mujer. Tenía que buscar la forma de entablar con ella alguna conversación, pero fuera del hospital. Ellas se habían visto pocas veces en esas casi cuatro semanas y aunque coincidieron una sola vez en el quirófano, cuando trataron a una niña de doce años con poli fracturas, la Dra. Torres se mostró tan profesional como siempre y Arizona no halló la forma de acercarse a ella.

…

Después de un largo día de trabajo que se extendió por más de quince horas, Arizona salió hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, se montó en su coche que ya le habían enviado desde Los Ángeles y se dirigió a su departamento en Kirkland. Iba animada escuchando música pero cuando iba saliendo del Puente Flotante de Evergreen Point, su coche comenzó a fallar.

Arizona maldijo para sus adentros, eran casi la 1:00 a.m. y a su coche se le había ocurrido la genial idea de fallar. El auto se apagó y a Arizona, luego de encender las luces intermitentes y colocar el triángulo de seguridad, no le quedó más remedio que levantar la capota y ver si podía arreglar la falla, pero mientras lo hacía, se dijo a sí misma: "-Arizona, ¿qué haces parada frente al motor de este auto, tú no sabes nada de mecánica?, mejor toma el teléfono y llama a una grúa para que te auxilie"

Arizona dejó la capota abierta y se dirigió hacia el auto de nuevo para buscar su teléfono móvil, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, observó que una camioneta gris con vidrios oscuros, aminoró la velocidad y se estacionó adelante de su coche.

Arizona con cierto temor, sin saber si de ese vehículo se bajaría alguien para ayudarla, se sorprendió y sonrió agradecida cuando vio que quién se había bajado de la camioneta y se dirigía hacia ella era nada más y nada menos que la Dra. Torres.

Mientras le sonreía a la Dra. Torres, haciendo caso omiso de que ella no le devolviera la sonrisa, Arizona en silencio le agradeció a su coche, de no haber sido por él, ese esperado encuentro fuera del hospital no se habría producido y ella no tenía la menor duda en aprovecharlo al máximo, por lo menos, esa era su intención.

Cuando la Dra. Torres llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Arizona, ella le preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado Dra. Robbins?, ¿Está usted bien?

-Si Dra. Torres, estoy bien, pero mi auto no, iba a llamar a una grúa para que me viniera a auxiliar y llevarme con este "pote" a casa

-Pero ¿aún no la llamado?, ¿correcto?

-No, respondió Arizona, mientras a su lado pasaba un auto a toda velocidad que las estremeció a ambas.

Fue cuando la Dra. Torres dijo:

-Dra. Robbins, es muy tarde y como acaba de observar, esta parte de la vía es bastante peligrosa a estas horas, si me permite le sugiero que se vaya conmigo, yo la llevo a su casa y en el trayecto llamamos a la grúa y a mi asistente en casa para que se ocupe de su coche, ¿le parece?

Arizona no pudo disimular su entusiasmo por la idea, aunque la Dra. Torres, sí lo notó, hizo caso omiso del mismo, esa era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando desde hace semanas, así que de inmediato le respondió que sí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Arizona cerró su coche, dejando encendidas las luces de emergencia y se dirigió con la Dra. Torres a su camioneta.

La Dra. Torres arrancó su auto y de inmediato tomó su teléfono móvil y efectuó una llamada, cuando su interlocutor respondió, ella dijo:

-Buenas noches Raúl, el auto de una compañera de trabajo del hospital se quedó accidentado en la vía, por favor, dirígete en el jeep hacia el hospital tomando la Interestatal 405N, yo voy camino a casa en sentido contrario, ve despacio y cuando nos crucemos estaciona el jeep para darte las llaves del auto de la doctora Robbins, es un Mazda color rojo, que se quedó accidentado saliendo del puente de Evergreen Point. Cuando lo encuentres, deberás esperar a la grúa para que lo remolque hasta el hospital ¿entendido?. La Dra. Torres hizo una pausa y luego dijo: -Perfecto, hasta luego Raúl, Gracias. De inmediato llamó al servicio de asistencia vial y solicitó la grúa.

Durante el lapso en que la Dra. Torres efectuó ambas llamadas desde su teléfono móvil, Arizona la observaba, y mientras más la veía, más le atraía, era realmente hermosa, y sin pensarlo siquiera ella lo soltó cuando dijo:

-Dra. Torres, si me permite que se lo diga, usted es una mujer realmente hermosa, no entiendo como alguien así puede estar soltera.

La doctora Torres miró a Arizona de reojo y respondió:

-Usted también lo es Dra. Robbins y que yo sepa tampoco está casada

Arizona se rio con nerviosismo, ella tenía un punto y explicar por qué no se había casado nunca era lo menos que quería decirle a esa bella mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. No quería decirle que toda su vida había sido una auténtica picaflor, así que sólo dijo:

-Porque nunca me he enamorado Dra. Torres…, y luego, con cierto recelo, por no saber que terreno estaba pisando, agregó: ¿Y usted Dra. Torres, alguna vez se ha enamorado?. Justo en el momento en que hizo la pregunta, Arizona se dio cuenta por la reacción de la Dra. Torres que había metido la pata y su respuesta evasiva, lo confirmó.

-Dra. Robbins, no me gusta tratar temas personales con nadie, mejor hagamos silencio y estemos pendientes del jeep negro que debe venir en sentido contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

A Arizona no le quedó más remedio que asentir, aunque se dijo a sí misma: "-Eres una tonta Arizona, tu única oportunidad y le lanzas una pregunta como esa, hubiera sido mejor hablar del clima que tocar ese punto, tonta, eres una tonta, maldición"

El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta que Arizona observó a un jeep color negro que se aproximaba con luces intermitentes en el canal contrario y le preguntó a la Dra. Torres si ese era el vehículo. Ella asintió y estacionó la camioneta. Arizona posó en sus manos las llaves de su coche, mientras su asistente, un hombre de mediana edad y pelo canoso cruzaba la vía con cuidado. Una vez que le entregó las llaves, la Dra. Torres accionó el mando de la puerta de la camioneta para subir el vidrio, pero el llanto de unos gatos que ambas escucharon, la detuvo. Ellas se miraron y Arizona dijo:

-Ese parece ser el llanto de unos gatitos pequeños

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿no le importa que me baje para verificarlo?, preguntó la Dra. Torres

Arizona le respondió:

-Todo lo contrario, se lo iba a sugerir, vamos a ver

Así lo hicieron y vieron a orilla de la carretera una camada de cinco gatitos recién nacidos que lloraban de hambre y sed.

Ambas mujeres se agacharon para observar a los gatitos, mientras Arizona decía:

-¿Cómo puede haber personas tan crueles capaces de abandonar a su suerte a unos gatitos tan bellos como estos?

Con un tono que no ocultaba una profunda decepción, la Dra. Torres dijo:

-Lamentablemente eso es lo que más abunda en este mundo: personas crueles, sin corazón.

Para Arizona no pasó desapercibida la tristeza que envolvían esas palabras, y de nuevo sintió pena, era más que obvio que esa mujer había sufrido y eran personas, seres humanos quienes le habían hecho daño, mucho daño.

La Dra. Torres buscó una manta en la parte trasera de la camioneta y envolvió con increíble dulzura a los gatitos en su regazo mientras les decía con un tono de voz que llenó de ternura a Arizona: -Tranquilos amiguitos, ya están a salvo, los llevaré a casa, no se preocupen.

Profundamente conmovida por la escena que acababa de presenciar, y con los ojos húmedos, Arizona se acercó a la Dra. Torres para tomar el pequeño bulto con los gatitos que ella sostenía en su regazo mientras le dijo:

-Vamos Dra. Torres, yo los sostendré mientras usted conduce.

Por un instante, al hacer el intercambio, ambas se vieron a los ojos, y Arizona por primera vez, vio la verdadera mirada de esa mujer, no la mirada de piedra que escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos; en esos segundos la Dra. Torres, de forma inconsciente quizás, bajó sus defensas, bajó su coraza, y mostró su esencia, su verdadero ser, ese que le ocultaba a todo el mundo seguramente para protegerse, para que no la lastimaran de nuevo.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta, ambas iban pendientes de los gatitos, más Arizona porque obviamente la Dra. Torres tenía que poner atención a la vía, mientras se acercaban a su destino, Arizona dijo:

-No creo que debamos perder tiempo, mientras usted me lleva a mi casa, además, acabo de mudarme y no tengo nada que darles, ¿no le importa que vayamos a la suya directamente? Yo podría dormir en un sofá, no importa, lo importante ahora es salvar a estos gatitos

Asintiendo, la Dra. Torres respondió:

-Me parece una buena idea, y no se preocupe Dra. Robbins, en mi casa no será necesario que duerma en un sofá, hay bastante espacio.

-Gracias Dra. Torres, le dijo Arizona con una sonrisa

-No Dra. Robbins, gracias a usted, respondió la Dra. Torres con cierta dulzura en su voz, sólo faltó la sonrisa pero esa era más difícil, pensó Arizona.

Durante el resto del viaje, ambas hicieron silencio, pero no fue un silencio incómodo como al principio. Arizona, alternó su mirada entre los gatitos que llevaba en su regazo llorando sin cesar, el camino que divisaba a través de su ventana y en una que otra ocasión para ver a la Dra. Torres, a quién en dos oportunidades sorprendió de nuevo mirándola fugazmente de la misma forma en que la había mirado semanas atrás cuando salió de su oficina.

Unos diez minutos después, la Dra. Torres accionó el control remoto de la puerta de hierro que daba paso a un camino rodeado de jardines y a una casa amplia y hermosa, desde la cual se escuchaba el ladrido de unos perros que parecían grandes. Antes de bajarse de la camioneta, la Dra. Torres le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Dra. Robbins, le tiene miedo a los perros?

-No, me encantan los perros

-Me alegro, porque yo vivo con dos y antes de que usted se baje de la camioneta, debo prepararlos para que la reciban, por favor, espere aquí, yo le diré cuando bajar ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, aquí esperaré.

-Ya vuelvo, dijo la Dra. Torres, mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

Arizona la observó caminar hacia la puerta de su casa y sonrió, estos gatitos le habían salvado el día, y de hecho bajó la mirada hacia ellos y les dijo: -Gracias compañeritos peludos, de no ser por ustedes a esta hora estaría en mi casa lamentando mi metida de pata y eso que son ustedes los que tienen patas.

Arizona levantó la mirada de nuevo, cuando observó a la Dra. Torres saliendo de su casa con un par de hermosos perros rottweiler caminando uno a cada lado de ella. Un poco antes de llegar a la camioneta, ella se detuvo y sus dos perros la imitaron, momento en el cual, le hizo una seña a Arizona para indicarle que ya podía bajarse. Antes de abrir la puerta de la camioneta, ella le preguntó a la Dra. Torres en voz alta:

-¿Y con los gatitos que llevo conmigo, no habrá problema con sus perros?

-No Dra. Robbins, ellos están acostumbrados a los gatos. A las personas, no tanto, pero son obedientes, no le harán daño.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la inmensa y hermosa residencia, Arizona pensó que muy probablemente ella era una de las pocas personas que había pisado esa casa en mucho tiempo, de allí la observación de la Dra. Torres cuando dijo que sus perros no estaban acostumbrados a las personas.

Arizona pasó al lado de los dos corpulentos perros y estos no mostraron ninguna señal de agresividad por su presencia, todo lo contrario, cuando se acercaron para olfatearla y se percataron de los gatitos que ella llevaba en su regazo, comenzaron a mover la cola emocionados, saltando sobre sus patas traseras para tratar de ver u oler más de cerca a los pequeños visitantes. Arizona se rio y mientras caminaba al lado de la Dra. Torres hacia la entrada de la casa, le dijo:

-Tiene un par de perros hermosos Dra. Torres, dígame ¿cómo se llaman?

-Gracias Dra. Robbins, me alegro que le gusten y creo que fue algo mutuo, lo cual es extraño porque normalmente se muestran más serios con las personas, este que está aquí…, dijo señalando al perro que iba a la derecha, …-se llama Rigel y la hembra se llama Alnair

Sonriendo Arizona dijo:

-¡Vaya! tienen nombres de estrellas

-Pues sí, y como son perros grandes, pues tienen nombres de grandes estrellas, dijo la Dra. Torres

-¡Oh!, sí, incluso creo que son dos estrellas más grandes que el sol ¿cierto?, preguntó Arizona

-Así es, respondió Callie.

Una vez que entraron a la casa, Arizona se impactó por lo bella que era, a la izquierda había un gran salón de amplios ventanales con vista al jardín, con dos hermosos sofás dispuestos en forma de L, una mesa de centro y una chimenea; a la derecha, un estudio grande donde se podía ver, a través marco de la puerta, un escritorio de madera labrado, una biblioteca llena de libros de todo tipo y una mesa de juntas; justo al lado del estudio, había una puerta cerrada que conducía a alguna otra área de la casa y las escaleras de madera tallada que daban acceso a la segunda planta de la residencia; al fondo de la casa se veía la entrada a la cocina que era enorme e igualmente hermosa y que Arizona detalló cuando siguió a la Dra. Torres quien se dirigió hacia allá.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, Arizona colocó el bultito con los gatos, en la isla central de granito, siguiendo la instrucción de la Dra. Torres mientras ella comenzó a buscar algunas cosas de los estantes aéreos. En ese momento, Arizona, sin dejar de mirar a los gatitos que no habían dejado de chillar un solo instante, casi muertos de hambre y sed, le preguntó a la Dra. Torres:

-¿Supongo que va a preparar un sustituto de la leche materna?, ¿es correcto?

-Sí, le respondió ella, sin quitar la vista de los estantes mientras continuó buscando lo que necesitaba, al mismo tiempo que agregó: …-¿Usted conoce la receta Dra. Robbins?

-Si Dra. Torres, también me ha tocado recoger gatitos recién nacidos abandonados

-Listo, creo que tengo todo, dijo la Dra. Torres dándole un repaso con la mirada a lo que había reunido en la encimera de la cocina

En voz baja, Arizona le dijo:

-Creo que le falta algo muy importante Dra. Torres

-¿Qué cosa Dra. Robbins?

-Pues los envases

-Cierto, dijo la Dra. Torres asintiendo con la cabeza, …-faltan los teteritos, mientras abría la puerta de otro estante donde sacó varios teteros pequeños que se usan para esos casos.

Con absoluta destreza, la Dra. Torres preparó la mezcla y llenó los teteros con el alimento sustituto de la leche materna, se sentó al lado de Arizona y ambas comenzaron a alimentar a los pequeños e indefensos gatitos. Mientras lo hacían, Arizona se enterneció de nuevo al ver a la Dra. Torres con la misma mirada que le había observado esa noche. Sin pensarlo, profundamente conmovida, simplemente se le salió:

-Usted no tiene el corazón de piedra

La Dra. Torres levantó la vista claramente impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar y durante unos instantes se quedó viendo a Arizona directamente a los ojos, pero no era una mirada dura, sino más bien una expresión llena de tristeza.

Fue al ver esa mirada cuando Arizona se percató de lo que había dicho y del efecto que habían ocasionado sus palabras, por ello de inmediato dijo:

-Disculpe Dra. Torres, no he debido decir eso, discúlpeme por favor

La Dra. Torres negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No se preocupe Dra. Robbins, usted no dijo nada malo, luego, bajó su triste mirada hacia el gatito que tenía en su regazo y guardó silencio mientras lo seguía alimentando con el mini tetero.

Arizona respetó ese silencio mientras la observaba por ráfagas con disimulo, intuyendo que justo en esos momentos la Dra. Torres estaba pensando en esas cosas, cualesquiera que fueran, que le habían generado esa enorme tristeza que podía leerse claramente en su mirada. Y fue justo en ese instante en que Arizona se dio cuenta, para su propia sorpresa, que irremediablemente estaba comenzando a sentir algo por esa hermosa mujer, esa mujer a quien todos llamaban "corazón de piedra", pero quien en realidad lo único que tenía era un corazón herido, envuelto en piedra, para protegerlo, un corazón que Arizona quería sanar.

Esa mujer la atraía de mil maneras, y por increíble que pareciera, Arizona esta vez no quería huir como siempre lo había hecho, quería quedarse, quería todo con esa mujer, aunque no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, ni siquiera su inclinación sexual. Eso era algo que sin duda tendría que averiguar muy pronto, antes de salir lastimada ella también, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, esa era una cuestión muy personal que jamás se atrevería a preguntarle a ella directamente, y ya sabía que su amigo "google" no tenía información al respecto. Cuando había indagado sólo encontró asuntos relacionados a su carrera, pero de su vida personal no había nada.

Arizona salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a la Dra. Torres preguntarle, mientras ambas depositaban a los últimos dos gatitos ya dormidos en una camita que ella había preparado:

-Supongo que debe tener hambre Dra. Robbins, puedo preparar algo rápido si desea cenar antes de ir a dormir.

Arizona no tenía demasiada hambre, pero a pesar de lo tarde que era, no quería irse a dormir, quería pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, así que respondió que sí, que le gustaría comer algo. Enseguida, la Dra. Torres comenzó a preparar una omelette de jamón y queso acompañado de tostadas y té.

Cuando ambas se sentaron a comer en la mesa de la cocina, cerca de dónde dormían los gatitos, Arizona decidió romper el silencio con un tema que sabía seguro:

-¿Dra. Torres, qué piensa hacer con los gatitos?, aún están muy pequeños

-Alimentarlos y cuidarlos hasta que estén más grandecitos y luego darlos en adopción, probablemente

-En ese caso quizás debería ponerles un nombre, quizás un nombre de estrella, agregó Arizona sonriendo.

-Quizás, respondió la Dra. Torres, …-voy a pensarlo.

Arizona hizo un gesto de agrado por la comida que estaba degustando y dijo:

-Vaya Dra. Torres, esto está divino, usted cocina muy bien

La Dra. Torres soltó un bufido y dijo:

-Pero si es sólo una omelette y unas tostadas, nada complicado

Riendo de nuevo Arizona dijo:

-Dra. Torres no sea modesta, quien cocina bien, cocina bien todo, desde una omelette hasta…, hasta una paella española

-¿Le gusta la paella, Dra. Robbins?

-Sí, me encanta, es uno de mis platos preferidos, pero por más que lo he intentado no me queda bien, creo que como cocinera soy muy buena doctora, dijo Arizona en tono de broma.

Ni aún así la Dra. Torres sonrió, pero por lo menos, su mirada y su actitud en ese momento era lo que podría llamarse normal, sin dureza, sin tristeza, pero también exenta de alegría.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la Dra. Torres le dijo a Arizona:

-Dra. Robbins ya es muy tarde y creo que debemos ir a dormir, yo voy a subir a mi habitación con los gatitos, debo alimentarlos con regularidad, usted puede dormir en la habitación de huéspedes ubicada al lado del estudio, esa habitación tiene baño, así que si desea tomar una ducha puede hacerlo. En la cómoda de la habitación hay toallas y ropa para dormir. Si lo desea, cuando se cambie puede dejar la ropa que lleva puesta en el cuarto de lavado para que Raúl cuando llegue, la lave y amanezca limpia mañana.

-Muchas gracias

-A usted Dra. Robbins, que pase buenas noches, dijo la Dra. Torres mientras recogía la camita de los gatos y salía de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, seguida por sus fieles perros que obviamente dormían con ella todas las noches.

-Buenas noches Dra. Torres, respondió Arizona, mientras pensaba para sí misma: "algún día Dra. Torres subiré contigo a esa habitación…algún día".

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

_AV2014-E0403-P0109_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Arizona entró a la amplia habitación de huéspedes ubicada en la planta baja de la residencia, se desvistió, se dio una ducha y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, para buscar en la cómoda la ropa para dormir que le había mencionado la Dra. Torres. Abrió la primera gaveta, pero en ella no se encontraba ropa sino algunos documentos ordenados y un pequeño baúl, por ello, abrió la segunda gaveta y allí encontró lo que buscaba. Se vistió con ella, apagó las luces, y se acostó en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero comenzó a dar vueltas. A pesar del cansancio no podía conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que justo arriba de ella estaba en ropa de cama, quizás en escasa ropa, esa mujer hermosa, pero llena de tristeza y soledad, por quien comenzaba a sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Arizona se sentó en la cama, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se quedó un rato allí, hasta que su mirada se posó en la cómoda y recordó el pequeño baúl que había visto en la primera gaveta, pensando que el mejor lugar para saber algo más de su enigmática doctora era su propia casa. Lo meditó, registrar los objetos personales de la Dra. Torres no parecía algo muy digno, pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer para lograr su objetivo, así que se levantó de la cama, abrió la gaveta y sacó el baúl de su interior, pero no pudo abrirlo porque estaba cerrado con llave. Arizona no se rindió, buscó en la gaveta la llave, pero no la halló, así que prosiguió con las dos gavetas inferiores, y justo en la tercera, encontró un manojo de llaves. Entusiasmada, pensando que alguna de ellas podría abrir el baúl, comenzó a probar.

Tuvo éxito con la tercera llave y logró abrir el baúl. Dentro de éste, se encontraban unas fotos antiguas donde se veía a la Dra. Torres, abrazada al lado de otra muchacha de aproximadamente su misma edad, Arizona calculó que ambas tendrían unos 19 ó 20 años. Ella se veía tan hermosa como ahora, pero su mirada era distinta, sus ojos brillaban y aunque no estaba sonriendo en las fotos, su mirada era alegre, despreocupada.

Arizona sonrió al ver esa faceta de la doctora y hurgando en el resto de los papeles del baúl, vio un sobre dentro del cual había una carta amarillenta y arrugada, escrita a mano, la carta decía:

Querida Callie:

No tengo palabras para pedir perdón por todo lo que ha pasado, no he debido emborracharme y consumir drogas como lo hice esa noche, fue mi culpa y no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme. Aunque sea muy tarde para decirlo, y aunque no lo haya demostrado, aunque por mi causa estés sufriendo lo que estás sufriendo, quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré. Muy tarde entendí que te amo, aunque sé que nunca vas a perdonarme.

Sé que no me crees, pero en verdad te amo,

Erika

Arizona, leyó la carta una y otra vez, lo que quería saber estaba implícito en ella, su enigmática doctora alguna vez tuvo una relación sentimental con otra mujer, pero había mucho más que eso, esta muchacha, Erika, como firmaba la carta, la llamaba "Callie", sin duda un apodo derivado de su nombre: Calliope y además hablaba de culpas, de una noche de alcohol y drogas, donde por alguna razón ella resultó lastimada. Arizona se preguntó ¿sería en esa noche que Callie se convirtió en la triste y solitaria Dra. Torres?, ¿sería a raíz de lo que sea que haya pasado esa noche que ella construyó esa coraza y encerró su corazón?, ¿sería esa noche cuando perdió la sonrisa, la confianza en el ser humano y la alegría?.

Había algo más, la carta estaba arrugada, quizás con rabia y decepción, con lágrimas y dolor, los sentimientos de la mujer que dormía en el piso superior. Ese nuevo descubrimiento, tan revelador en muchos sentidos, abría un gran compás a muchas preguntas más, pero Arizona pensó que era un comienzo, un pequeño gran avance para develar el misterio que envolvía la vida de la verdadera Calliope Torres…, de Callie.

Arizona siguió hurgando en el baúl, pero no encontró nada más, así que lo cerró, colocó todo en su lugar y se acostó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos hasta que el sueño la venció.

…

Apenas tres horas después, cerca de las 6:30 a.m., Arizona despertó, y por un segundo se sintió desubicaba, hasta que recordó todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Aún cansada, se levantó y se dio una ducha, saliendo de la habitación envuelta en una bata de baño en dirección a la cocina. Al entrar, vio de espaldas a la Dra. Torres, preparando café, pero no fue el café lo que la estremeció, fue ella, quien se veía gloriosa, divina, sólo tenía puesto un pantaloncillo corto que revelaba sus hermosas y largas piernas en todo su esplendor y una camiseta sin mangas de algodón que vista de perfil revelaban un pecho espectacular. Arizona enmudeció, a pesar de que intentó decir algo, los buenos días por lo menos, no podía dejar de mirarla, mientras ella no se percatara de su presencia.

No obstante, para mala o buena suerte de la ensimismada Arizona, el placer de admirarla así duró poco, cuando la Dra. Torres se volteo para buscar el azúcar. En ese instante, Arizona trató de disimular todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaron de golpe en su cabeza y alcanzó a decir, luego de aclarar su seca garganta, un escueto: -Buenos días.

Nuevamente la Dra. Torres ignoró, quizás adrede, la mirada depredadora de Arizona y respondió:

-Buenos días Dra. Robbins, espero que haya dormido bien, ¿quiere café?

Arizona se demoró un segundo en responder, si de espaldas se veía hermosa, de frente el espectáculo era sublime, tenía el cabello algo revuelto y no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje pero definitivamente, esa mujer era lo más bello, lo más hermoso que Arizona había visto en toda su existencia y sinceramente tenía miedo de pronunciar alguna otra palabra, quizás no le saliera o peor aún, tartamudeara, así que sólo asintió y se sentó a tomar la taza de café que la doctora le ofreció.

Después de beber dos sorbos del café que estaba exquisito, Arizona tomó valor y preguntó:

-¿Cómo amanecieron los gatitos?

-Bien, respondió la Dra. Torres, y agregó: …-son unos comelones, casi no me dejaron dormir

-Hemos debido hacer guardias, como en el hospital

-No se preocupe Dra. Robbins, no será la primera ni la última noche que me desvelo. A partir de esta noche me turnaré con Raúl y con su esposa, Amalia, para alimentarlos. Estaremos bien. Por cierto, su ropa está limpia y planchada, puede retirarla en el cuarto de lavado, voy a subir a ducharme y vestirme para irnos al hospital.

-Está bien Dra. Torres, gracias, le respondió Arizona sin dejar de mirarla hasta que se perdió de vista al salir de la cocina, y justo en ese momento, aprovechando que ya estaba sola, exclamó en voz alta: -¡Joder, que mujer tan hermosa!

…

El trayecto al hospital no fue en silencio, ambas conversaron de temas intrascendentes y nada personales como el lluvioso clima de Seattle, el nombre de algunas estrellas y cosas parecidas, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al hospital y la doctora estacionó la camioneta, ambas vieron a April correr hacia ellas con una expresión llena de preocupación que tanto la Dra. Torres como Arizona, percibieron de inmediato.

Aceleradamente, la Dra. Torres se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó para encontrarse con April, quien con palabras entrecortadas le dijo a ella:

-Dra. Torres, hubo un accidente de tránsito bastante aparatoso y una de las personas heridas fue su hermana, Aria Torres, acaba de llegar al hospital hace unos minutos en una ambulancia.

Confundida, la Dra. Torres exclamó:

-¡Que estás diciendo Kepner?, ¡mi hermana está en Miami!

-No Dra. Torres, una de las víctimas de ese accidente fue identificada como Aria Torres y además, se parece mucho a usted, es su hermana

-¡Por Dios!, exclamó Torres, mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital, acompañada por Arizona y April, quienes la siguieron al mismo ritmo.

Una vez que entraron al hospital, tanto la Dra. Torres como Arizona, continuaron su carrera hacia la sala de trauma donde desfilaron ante sus ojos una decena de heridos de lo que sin duda fue un terrible accidente, en la penúltima camilla, la Dra. Torres reconoció a sus hermana, quien tenía puesto un collarín, el rostro magullado y varias heridas visibles en su pierna izquierda y en su brazo, mientras era atendida por el Dr. Owen Hunt.

Cuando Arizona la vio, a pesar de las lesiones en su rostro, se dio cuenta que April estaba en lo cierto, su parecido con la Dra. Torres era más que evidente, aunque tenía el cabello más corto, a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos eran negros. Era más joven que su hermana mayor, a lo sumo tendría unos 17 años.

Cuando Aria la vio, dijo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero tratando de sonreír:

-Hola Callie, me hubiera gustado venir a visitarte en otras circunstancias.

La Dra. Torres tomó la mano de su hermana y le dijo:

-Tranquila Aria, estás en el mejor hospital, te pondrás bien. Luego dirigiéndose a Owen, con un tono de voz totalmente distinto al que acaba de usar, le preguntó:

-¿Dr. Hunt, que daños tiene la paciente?

-Dra. Torres la estamos evaluando, antes de darle un diagnóstico más certero le puedo decir que presenta una fractura en la tibia y otra en la muñeca, y dos más en las costillas…

Visiblemente molesta, la Dra. Torres exclamó:

-¡Dr. Hunt, recuerde que soy cirujana en ortopedia, reconozco una fractura a kilómetros de distancia, quiero que me diga de inmediato, lo que NO puedo ver!

En el instante en que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Aria entró en paro y de inmediato la propia Dra. Torres tomó las paletas para iniciar el proceso de reanimación cardiaca, mientras le gritaba a Owen:

-¡Se da cuenta doctor, a esto me refería!

Cuando el estado de Aria se estabilizó, la Dra. Torres pretendió seguir tratando a su hermana, pero Arizona, quien había presenciado todo, le dijo a ella, mientras la tomaba de la mano:

-Dra. Torres, esta paciente es su hermana, usted sabe que no puede tratarla, sé que soy nueva en este hospital, pero por favor, confíe en mi y en el equipo que usted misma conformó, déjenos a nosotros ocuparnos…por favor, repitió Arizona.

La Dra. Torres, lo medito por un momento sin retirar su mano de la de Arizona y luego dijo un poco más calmada:

-Tiene razón Dra. Robbins, llévenla de inmediato a quirófano para el control de daños, yo estaré observando desde la galería y una vez que la estabilicen, bajaré a ocuparme de las fracturas. Yo voy a enviarle un mensaje al Dr. Shepherd para que también se incorpore al equipo.

-Vale Dra. Torres, gracias, le dijo Arizona, mientras se iba con Owen a toda prisa, rumbo al quirófano.

Justo al entrar al ascensor, Arizona observó a la Dra. Torres y trató en ese instante de brindarle una mirada tranquilizadora, para decirle, sin palabras, que su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

En el quirófano, Arizona, Owen, Cristina Yang, la residente de cardiología y Derek, quien ya se encontraba listo para atender a Aria, comenzaron a evaluar su estado. Lo más preocupante era una hemorragia interna en la región abdominal cuyo origen estaban tratando de localizar y lo que en primera instancia parecía una hemorragia cerebral en la región occipital. Esta hemorragia fue confirmada por Derek quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlarla, al tiempo que Arizona localizaba y controlaba la hemorragia abdominal.

Impotente y angustiada, la Dra. Torres observaba desde la galería a su hermana y el notable esfuerzo de todos los médicos presentes para salvarle la vida. Ella se daba cuenta que el estado de Aria era crítico y que era probable que aunque lograran estabilizarla, la hemorragia cerebral podía ocasionarle la muerte. La Dra. Torres, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a rezar, y sus ruegos fueron oídos, al menos en parte, luego de casi dos horas ella observó la seña de Arizona y bajó al quirófano para tratar las fracturas en sus extremidades, aunque ya sabía que su hermana había caído en estado de coma.

Una hora más tarde, Aria fue trasladada a una habitación, mientras la Dra. Torres la seguía y tomando su mano, se sentó a su lado. Arizona, tuvo que atender a otro niño de 9 años que también sufrió algunas lesiones menores en el accidente y una vez que lo hizo fue de inmediato a la habitación de Aria, para acompañar a la Dra. Torres, aunque no sabía si aceptaría su presencia en la habitación, no obstante, ella era la jefe de pediatría y Aria era también su paciente, así que no tenía nada de raro que entrara a chequear su estado.

Cuando entró a la habitación, observó que la Dra. Torres estaba sentada al lado de su hermana mientras miraba al suelo, en un gesto de obvia preocupación. Antes de que ella notara su presencia, Arizona vio los monitores y se dio cuenta que el estado de Aria seguía siendo crítico pero estable, por lo que se acercó al lado de la Dra. Torres y delicadamente posó una mano sobre su hombro. La Dra. Torres se sorprendió e hizo un gesto de rechazo por el contacto, casi por reflejo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era la Dra. Robbins, la miró a los ojos y para asombro de Arizona, le pareció como si hubiera sentido alivio por verla allí, de hecho, no retiró el hombro, permitiendo de forma tácita que Arizona mantuviera el pequeño contacto, aunque ella desvió la mirada y siguió mirando al suelo.

Luego de permanecer un rato así, Arizona tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la Dra. Torres, estuvo tentada a tomar su mano, pero no se atrevió, simplemente se quedó allí, a su lado, apoyándola en silencio.

El teléfono móvil de la Dra. Torres repicó y ella contestó la llamada, Arizona supo de inmediato quien la llamaba, cuando ella dijo:

-Hola papi, y al terminar de decirlo, comenzó a sollozar en silencio, obviamente tratando de que su padre no se percatara de ello. En ese momento, Arizona tomó valor y posó su mano sobre la de ella, quien aceptó de nuevo el contacto.

Luego la escuchó contarle a su padre el estado actual de Aria, y cuando terminó de hablar, hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación, seguramente mientras su padre le decía algo y a continuación ella respondió:

-Si papá, yo sé que no puedes viajar justo ahora, pero te mantendré informado, reza mucho por ella ¿sí?. Hubo una nueva pausa y luego la Dra. Torres se despidió de su padre con un –Te amo papá.

Justo cuando colgó la llamada, el llanto que hasta ese momento intentó detener, se desbordó, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Arizona se acercó más a ella y sin siquiera pensarlo la abrazó. La Dra. Torres posó su cabeza en el hombro de Arizona mientras sus lágrimas no se detenían. En algún momento la Dra. Torres se calmó un poco y fue entonces cuando Arizona, delicadamente poso su mano en el mentón de ella y levantado sutilmente su cara para que la mirara a los ojos, le dijo:

-Ella va a recuperarse.

La Dra. Torres la vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada era una mezcla de demasiados sentimientos: la tristeza que siempre le había visto, acompañada ahora de angustia, de preocupación, pero había algo más, era como una súplica, como un ruego desesperado. Esa mirada, hipnotizó a Arizona y la cautivó, ella sintió en ese instante una especie de conexión que sin duda era mutua.

Arizona no pudo ceder a la tentación de ese momento casi mágico y muy lentamente alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y su boca, fue acercándose a sus labios, dándole tiempo a que la rechazara si acaso no deseaba ese beso tanto como ella, pero la Dra. Torres, quizás bajó el mismo hechizo que se había apoderado de Arizona, no apartó ni su mirada ni sus labios, fue entonces cuando lo que comenzó con un leve y delicado roce se convirtió en un beso profundo que las estremeció a ambas.

En medio del beso, Arizona susurró su nombre: -Callie y continuó besándola.

Pero algo pasó, la Dra. Torres se apartó bruscamente y dijo:

-No, esto no puede ser, mientras se paraba de la silla, y giraba, dándole la espalda a Arizona.

Arizona se paró de la silla y tocó su hombro, pero en ese momento, la Dra. Torres, se giró y de nuevo su mirada volvía a ser otra vez, esa mirada triste e impenetrable que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Ella tomó aire y luego dijo:

-No Dra. Robbins, yo nunca más seré Callie, como acaba de llamarme, soy la Dra. Torres, le agradezco su compañía, pero le pido que me deje sola por favor.

Arizona no insistió, la miró a los ojos por un instante y salió de la habitación, mientras todavía podía saborear el dulce sabor de esos labios y de ese beso, que aunque efímero, le estremeció el alma tanto como estaba segura que la había estremecido a ella.

Lo sabía, y ahora sí, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, se estaba enamorando sin remedio de esa mujer y también sabía que aunque Callie hiciera todo lo posible por mantener sus barreras incólumes, ese beso había abierto una pequeña brecha en esa coraza que parecía infranqueable, aunque ella lo negara e insistiera en seguir siendo lo que en verdad no era, ese corazón solitario que había estado en la oscuridad, envuelto en piedra, encontró una pequeña luz, porque ese beso, tan hermoso como inesperado, lo hizo latir de nuevo.

...

Ese mismo día, en horas de la noche, la Dra. Robbins efectúo la última ronda para verificar el estado de sus pacientes con la secreta esperanza de ver a la Dra. Torres cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Aria, sin embargo, no tuvo suerte, en su lugar se encontró con el médico residente Alex Karev, quien a petición de la Dra. Torres, se encontraba allí para monitorear el estado de su hermana, mientras ella asistía a una reunión con la Junta Directiva del Hospital.

Ambos médicos se saludaron y Arizona revisó la historia y los signos vitales de Aria, comprobando que su estado era el mismo. Luego se retiró de la habitación y una hora después se marchó a su departamento en taxi, en vista de que su coche aún dañado, seguía aparcado en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Esa noche Arizona, ya acostada en su cama no podía ni quería dejar de pensar en ella, en la mujer que sin proponérselo se estaba adueñando de su corazón y de sus pensamientos. Una y otra vez, repasó en su mente ese beso que habían compartido, ese momento mágico en que sus labios se habían encontrado, soñando despierta con tenerla algún día a su lado, hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió al hospital. Cuando entró se fue al vestuario y luego inició sus rondas. La Dra. Torres, no estaba en la habitación de Aria, quizás ella, que conocía los horarios y las rutinas de todos los médicos del hospital, la estaba evitando, pero Arizona no se desanimó, tarde o temprano sabía que se encontrarían de nuevo, eso era algo ineludible.

Justo cuando estaba finalizando su ronda, Arizona escuchó el sonido de su buscapersonas, al observar la pantalla observó que era un 911, por lo cual se apresuró a atender la emergencia. Cuando llegó, Meredith Grey estaba atendiendo a un pequeño de 2 años de edad. A su lado, desesperado y evidentemente ebrio se encontraba un muchacho delgado de unos 22 años de edad, pidiendo a gritos que salvaran a su hermanito. Al presenciar la escena, Arizona le ordenó a Meredith que retirara al muchacho de la sala de emergencias para que ella pudiera ocuparse del bebé y le pidió que tratara de averiguar que le había ocurrido, aunque sabía que no sería tarea fácil por el estado del joven.

Meredith lo acompañó afuera y en ese momento, un hombre de unos 45 años, corrió hacia ellos y dirigiéndose a Meredith, le preguntó:

-¿Como está mi hijo?, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Ella respondió:

-En estos momentos lo estamos tratando, está inconsciente, creemos que está intoxicado, pero aún no sabemos por qué está así. La doctora Robbins, jefa de cirugía pediátrica le está practicando unos exámenes para saber que le ocurrió.

Tomando al muchacho por la camisa, le preguntó desesperado:

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano?, luego agregó gritando: …-¡Robert estas borracho y drogado como siempre!, dime de una maldita vez ¿Qué pasó?

El muchacho llorando respondió:

-Papá no lo sé, no sé qué le pasó. Yo estaba con mis amigos en la piscina, y de repente vi a mi hermano inconsciente, no sé qué le pasó, no lo sé

-¿Te estabas drogando con tus amigotes en la casa?, ¿verdad?, gritó de nuevo el hombre mientras zarandeaba a su hijo por la camisa por segunda vez

-No papá, no había drogas, mintió el muchacho

-No pretendas engañarme Robert, es inútil que mientas y lo sabes, tengo cámaras de seguridad instaladas en toda la casa, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, voy a averiguarlo.

-Está bien, está bien, si había drogas ¿y qué?, respondió el joven de forma altanera

-Lo sabía, lo sabía. Soltando al muchacho, su padre le habló a un hombre que lo acompañaba y le dijo:

-Peter, por favor, llama por radio a casa y habla con el agente de seguridad de turno, que observe el video de la piscina y que te diga que fue lo que pasó con Tony.

El hombre respondió: -Sí , lo haré de inmediato

Cuando Meredith escuchó eso, se encaminó de nuevo a la sala de emergencia y le dijo a Arizona:

-Dra. Robbins, es posible que el bebé haya sufrido una sobredosis de drogas

Alarmada Arizona exclamó: -¡Drogas!, ¿pero como un niño tan pequeño puede tener una sobredosis de drogas?

-Aparentemente su hermano, estaba consumiendo con unos amigos en su casa, ¿quizás el niño la ingirió por accidente?

-Ya lo vamos a averiguar Dra. Grey, en un momento me traerán el resultado de las pruebas que ordené. Mientras tanto vamos a practicarle un lavado estomacal, si este bebé ingirió drogas, eso podría salvarle la vida.

-Su padre, le ordenó a su guardaespaldas que verificara las cámaras de seguridad de su casa, para tratar de averiguar lo que pasó, ya que su hermano no lo sabe, dijo Meredith

-Es muy difícil que lo sepa en ese estado en que se encuentra. Meredith, quédate aquí, voy a hablar con él, ya regreso.

-Sí Dra. Robbins.

Arizona salió a hablar con el padre del niño. En cuanto éste la vio, le preguntó:

-Dra. Robbins, soy Greg Patrick, por favor, dígame el estado de mi hijo ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Sr. Patrick, el estado de su hijo es muy delicado, sigue inconsciente y sus signos vitales son débiles, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvar su vida, respondió Arizona.

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego dijo desesperado:

-¡Oh por Dios!, luego agregó: -Dra. Robbins es posible que Tony haya ingerido drogas o alcohol, Robert, mi hijo mayor me lo acaba de confesar, la verdad, no sé que hice mal con mis hijos, y Robert es quien me ha dado más disgustos, además de su enfermedad, se ha vuelto adicto a las drogas y al alcohol, de poco me ha servido ser un empresario exitoso y con dinero, lo he internado pero siempre él encuentra la forma de escaparse o de engañar y manipular a los doctores y enfermeras que he contratado para tratar su enfermedad, y ahora esto, mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Lo lamento Sr. Patrick, pero como le dije, estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿qué enfermedad sufre su hijo mayor?

-Esquizofrenia Dra. Robbins, Robert es esquizofrénico, dijo su padre con un tono lleno de tristeza.

En ese instante, el guardaespaldas del Sr. Patrick se acercó a él y le dijo: -Señor, el personal de guardia ya observó el video, aparentemente Tony comió cocaína

-¡Maldición!, exclamó él

Arizona al escuchar ese importante y relevante dato, se disculpó y entró de nuevo a la sala de emergencias. Justo en ese momento una enfermera le entregó los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio y estos confirmaron la información que Arizona acababa de escuchar, este bebé de apenas dos años de edad, tenía una sobredosis de cocaína, y por los altos niveles de esa sustancia presente en su sangre, el pronóstico no era nada halagador.

Una hora después, la Dra. Robbins salió de la sala de emergencias para darle una pésima noticia a su padre.

Cuando el Sr. Patrick y su hijo Robert, quien se veía muy intranquilo, con la mirada desorbitada y fuera de sí, vieron a Arizona acercarse a ellos con una expresión triste en su rostro, ambos preguntaron en coro:

-¿Cómo está Tony?

Visiblemente consternada Arizona respondió:

-Lamento informarle que su hijo acaba de morir, lo siento mucho, en verdad lo lamento.

El Sr. Patrick no pudo contener las lágrimas, pero la reacción de Robert fue muy distinta, con violencia, empujó a Arizona contra la pared, mientras le gritaba enfurecido:

-¡Tu lo mataste Perra, fuiste tú, tú mataste a mi hermano!

Su padre lo intentó detener pero Robert fue más rápido y empujó de nuevo a Arizona, quien al caer se golpeó la cabeza que comenzó a sangrarle profusamente. En ese instante, Arizona, atontada por el golpe, escuchó la enérgica voz de la Dra. Torres, ordenando a los guardias de seguridad del hospital que inmovilizaran al enfurecido muchacho mientras ella se agachó para levantar a Arizona del piso, la tomó por la cintura y caminando a su lado se la llevó consigo a una habitación contigua para curarla.

Dentro de la habitación y mientras la Dra. Torres curaba la herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurrió Dra. Robbins?

Arizona comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, sintiendo pena por ese bebé que había muerto, por su padre y también por ese muchacho que sin duda estaba perdido en la vida. Mientras hablaba, no hizo contacto visual, porque la Dra. Torres se encontraba detrás de ella. Una vez que terminó de relatar la desdichada historia de esa familia, Arizona, quiso cambiar el tema y dijo:

-Esta mañana en mis rondas verifiqué el estado de Aria, pero con todo esto no he podido ir de nuevo…

La Dra. Torres la interrumpió diciendo:

-Mi hermana despertó del coma, se va a recuperar

Arizona se giró para ver a la Dra. Torres, y exclamó emocionada: -¡YAYYYYY!, pero ella levantó las cejas en señal de advertencia, para indicarle a Arizona que no se moviera, advertencia que Arizona entendió de inmediato, volviendo su cabeza de espaldas a la Dra. Torres de nuevo. No obstante, agregó sonriendo:

-Lo ve Dra. Torres, se lo dije, yo sabía que su hermana iba a salir de esta, de verdad me alegro.

-Gracias, contestó la Dra. Torres, quien a continuación dijo, refiriéndose a la herida en la cabeza: -Sólo fue un golpe superficial Dra. Robbins, ya no está sangrando, pero sí percibe alguna molestia, dolor de cabeza o si se siente mareada, no dude en ir a hablar con el Dr. Shepherd para que le practique una tomografía ¿vale?

-Si Dra. Torres, gracias, no se preocupe, los Robbins siempre hemos sido unos cabeza dura, dijo Arizona bromeando sin dejar de sonreír, especialmente porque lo había dicho con doble sentido, dejando ver en sus palabras que una vez que a un Robbins se le mete algo en la cabeza, no desisten hasta conseguirlo.

No obstante, la sonrisa de Arizona se congeló cuando vio a la Dra. Torres dirigirse a la puerta mientras decía secamente y sin hacer contacto visual: -Hasta pronto Dra. Robbins.

Quedaba claro para Arizona, que después de ese beso, la Dra. Torres la estaba evitando, pero de nuevo no se amilanó, de hecho lo acababa de insinuar con sus palabras y era cierto, ella estaba decidida a echar abajo esa armadura, y no desistiría hasta lograrlo, mucho menos ahora. Si la Dra. Torres la evitaba y rehuía su mirada, sólo podía ser por una razón: ese beso le movió el alma tanto como se lo movió a ella.

Arizona retomó su optimista sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

_AV2014-E0503-P1409_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Arizona salió del hospital esa noche, cerca de las 12:30 p.m. vio su coche aparcado en otro lugar, ella esa mañana había llamado al taller para que lo fueran a revisar, y en horas de la tarde el mecánico la llamó a su teléfono móvil para decirle que ya había sido reparado, aunque de forma provisional, ella tendría que llevarlo al taller para que le efectuaran la reparación definitiva. De modo que Arizona se marchó a su departamento en su coche esa noche y en él regresó al hospital muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Siguiendo su rutina, efectuó sus rondas, e intencionalmente dejó la visita a Aria para el final, esta vez, prefería que la Dra. Torres no estuviera en la habitación, con un poco de suerte, quizás podría hablar con Aria, para tratar de aclarar algo más del misterioso y doloroso pasado de su hermana.

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Arizona entró a la habitación y tendiéndole amigablemente la mano se presentó diciendo:

-Buenos días Aria, mi nombre es Arizona Robbins, y soy tu doctora.

Devolviendo la sonrisa y apretando la mano de Arizona con su mano buena, Aria dijo:

-Mucho gusto Dra. Robbins

Ella la interrumpió diciendo:

-Ah! Ah!, nada de Dra. Robbins, llámame Arizona por favor.

-Vale, Arizona, dijo Aria sin dejar de sonreír.

Arizona acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, tomó aire y dijo:

-Aria, además de ser tu doctora, vine a visitarte porque quiero pedirte un favor

Sorprendida Aria preguntó:

-¿Un favor Arizona?, ¿y qué favor puedo hacerte yo?

-Se trata de tu hermana, la Dra. Torres

En un tono jocoso, Aria dijo:

-¡Ah no!, si vienes a quejarte de mi hermana, por favor toma un número y espera tu turno, ya me enteré como la llaman en este hospital, se que la odian…, Aria hizo una pausa y luego agregó suspirando: …-mi pobre hermana

-Si Aria, eso mismo pienso yo, pero no la odio ni vengo a quejarme, todo lo contrario, si te digo un secreto ¿serías capaz de guardarlo?

Más intrigada aún, pero visiblemente emocionada por el giro de la conversación, Aria se acomodó en su cama y dijo con picardía y curiosidad:

-Soy una tumba, ¡anda dispara!

Arizona sonrió, Aria era una dulce y alegre muchacha tan parecida a su hermana y a la vez tan diferente.

-Creo, dijo Arizona, luego rectificó: …-Creo no, estoy segura que me estoy enamorando de tu hermana

Aria abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó sonriendo:

-¿En serio?, ¡WOW!, eso es casi un milagro

-¿Qué es casi un milagro?

-¿Y me lo preguntas Arizona?, mi hermana es un bloque de concreto, o al menos en eso se convirtió, dijo Aria cambiando el tono de su voz, había nostalgia y cierta pena en esa última frase

-Por eso vine a hablar contigo, estoy decidida a tirar abajo ese bloque de concreto en que tu hermana se metió, pero no sé nada de ella, lo único que intuyo es que alguien le hizo mucho daño y la convirtió en la persona que aparenta ser ahora, pero todo es un misterio, ella se encerró en sí misma, dime ¿tú sabes qué le pasó?

Pensativa, Aria respondió:

-Eso sí sería un verdadero milagro, me refiero, que tires abajo esa coraza. La verdad, ha llegado un punto en que mi familia y yo, lo único que deseamos con respecto a mi hermana es que ella sea feliz alguna vez en su vida, que se enamore, que alguien se enamore de ella, ya no nos importa si esa persona es hombre o mujer, sólo que sea una buena persona, que la quiera bien, que la haga feliz. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo sé Arizona, creo que mi padre es el único que sabe la verdad de lo que pasó, y por supuesto, mi madre, pero para el resto de la familia ha sido y es un misterio.

-Pero tú eres su hermana, ¿ella nunca te contó nada?

-Arizona, ella es mi hermana pero me lleva muchos años, cuando eso pasó, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, pero que definitivamente le cambió la vida, yo era apenas una niña. No había forma que me contara nada, pero aunque era una niña, supe que algo malo había ocurrido. Mi hermana era divertida, y después, cambió, ya nunca más fue la hermana mayor alegre que yo conocí.

-¿Qué edad tenías tú, cuando ella cambió?

-Yo tenía 7 años, casi 8, ella estaba en la universidad.

-¿O sea, que lo que sea que le haya pasado, ocurrió mientras ella estudiaba en la universidad?

-Sí y lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque después de eso, ella se cambió de universidad.

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta, pero prométeme que nunca le dirás a nadie, y mucho menos a ella, que yo te hice esta pregunta, ¿vale?

-Arizona ya te dije que soy una tumba, además, tú me caes bien, desde que entraste por esa puerta, y me caíste aún mejor, cuando me dijiste que te estás enamorando de ella, así que anda, pregunta.

-Gracias Aria, le dijo Arizona sonriendo, luego agregó: -¿El nombre de Érika, te resulta familiar?

-Sí, Érika Hahn, era la mejor amiga de Callie, estudiaban juntas en la facultad de medicina, pero después que ella se cambió de universidad nunca más la vi y mi hermana nunca más habló de ella, de hecho, una vez, hace unos años le pregunté por ella, pero no me respondió, puso su cara triste y me pidió que nunca más le mencionara a Érika.

-¿Tienes alguna hipótesis?, te lo pregunto, porque da la impresión que Érika tuvo algo que ver con todo este asunto.

-Creo que Callie se enamoró de ella y quizás Érika la traicionó, quizás le fue infiel, en verdad no lo sé.

-¿Por qué crees que Callie estuvo enamorada de Érika?

-Una vez, las sorprendí besándose, ambas me pidieron que no dijera nada y ya sabes, soy y era una tumba, nunca las delaté. En otra oportunidad, ellas se pelearon, y Callie pasó todo el día llorando en su habitación hasta que Érika la perdonó. Callie siempre le hacía caso, Érika era una persona muy autoritaria, la verdad, nunca me simpatizó.

-¿O sea, que era una persona dominante?

-Sí y Callie se dejaba dominar, yo odiaba eso, que fuera casi el títere de Érika.

-Y después de Érika ¿Callie no tuvo más amigas o amigos?

-No, ella se encerró en su muro de concreto, nunca más, respondió Aria con una voz triste, luego dijo: -Arizona, por favor, si en verdad te estás enamorando de ella, no te rindas, mi hermana es una buena persona aunque se empeñe en aparentar lo contrario, ella merece ser feliz. Por favor, prométeme que no te rendirás tan fácilmente y que no le harás daño.

Tomando la mano de Aria entre las suyas Arizona respondió:

-Te lo prometo Aria, no sé que me pasó con tu hermana, pero desde el primer momento en que la vi me flechó. Creo que vi más allá de lo que ella pretende mostrar a los demás, al principio sentí pena por ella, por la tristeza en su mirada, por su soledad, pero luego me di cuenta que era algo más que pena, mucho más, ella es como esos gatitos recién nacidos que recogimos en la carretera, y su mirada, Aria, todo en ella me atrae como un imán, eso sin contar, que es una diosa, agregó Arizona sonriendo con picardía.

Aria se echó a reír y preguntó:

-¿Qué gatitos?

-Dile a tu hermana que te lo cuente y de paso aprovecha a ver si te dice algo de mi, ¿vale?

Ofreciendo la mano buena, Aria dijo:

-Trato hecho

-Genial, dijo Arizona mientras se paraba de la silla, luego agregó: -Aria, ha sido un placer conversar contigo, deséame suerte, ya tengo que irme.

-Suerte Arizona, te juro que te la deseo

-Gracias Aria, dijo Arizona mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación sonriendo.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, escuchó a Aria decirle en voz alta:

-Hasta pronto…, futura cuñada

Arizona soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia de Aria, mientras miraba a su alrededor para verificar que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Y tuvo suerte, nadie lo hizo.

…

Luego de la extenuante operación a una niña de cinco años que se prolongó por casi seis horas, Arizona decidió salir para comer algo ligero fuera del hospital, así que compró una ensalada y decidió comerla en un parque cercano que le había encantado desde que llegó a Seattle, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar.

Arizona llegó al parque y comenzó a caminar un poco por sus senderos, hasta que decidió sentarse a comer en una de las banquetas ubicadas en lo alto y con vista a la ciudad. Cuando se aproximó por detrás a las banquetas, vio una vacía y al lado otra que estaba siendo ocupada por una mujer de cabello negro, y para sorpresa de Arizona, esa mujer resultó ser la Dra. Torres.

Arizona se detuvo y dudó, no sabía si sentarse en la banqueta vacía o en la que ocupaba la Dra. Torres, ya que era muy posible que ese fuera su lugar para meditar, para estar sola, pero por otra parte, era otra oportunidad que el destino le ponía en bandeja de plata para acercarse a ella.

Al final, pensó: "-Arizona, no seas tonta, no pierdas esa oportunidad, sólo ve, siéntate a su lado y acompáñala, y esta vez, por favor, no metas la pata"

Decidida, se acercó a la banqueta y saludó a la Dra. Torres antes de sentarse. Al verla parada allí, frente a ella, la solitaria mujer se sorprendió, pero respondió el saludo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente cuando Arizona le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado.

Arizona le dio las gracias sonriendo y abrió el empaque de la ensalada, preguntándole a la Dra. Torres si quería un poco, pero ella lo rechazó cortésmente, agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento agregando que no tenía apetito.

Pasaron unos minutos y Arizona, decidió romper el silencio, diciendo:

-Esta mañana pasé por la habitación de su hermana, es una chica muy simpática y agradable.

-¿Tan simpática y agradable como yo?, preguntó la Dra. Torres en un tono cargado de ironía, luego agregó: -Todo el mundo me detesta en ese hospital, y es mejor así, no me quejo, yo misma lo he querido así.

Arizona se sorprendió que la Dra. Torres hiciera ese comentario, era lo más personal que le había escuchado desde que la conoció, pero pensó que esta era su oportunidad de abrirse un poco con ella, así que le dijo:

-No la detesta todo el hospital Dra. Torres, yo al menos no siento eso

La Dra. Torres soltó un bufido y dijo:

-Sólo hace falta tiempo para ello, deme tiempo Dra. Robbins y usted también lo hará.

Arizona, dijo de forma tajante:

-No, eso no pasará y ¿sabe por qué Dra. Torres?

La Dra. Torres la miró con un gesto interrogante, pero no dijo nada, así que Arizona sosteniendo su mirada, prosiguió:

…-Porque aunque trate de ocultar su verdadera esencia tras una coraza que usted misma se fabricó, yo sé, casi desde el día en que la conocí, que dentro de esa coraza hay un ser humano noble, un ser humano solitario que se encerró en sí mismo para protegerse, para asegurarse que nadie más, nunca más, le hiciera daño de nuevo. El día que la conocí, vi su soledad, y el día que recogimos a esos pobres gatitos hambrientos, vi su nobleza...

…-Así que no Dra. Torres, para lo único que le daré tiempo es para que se dé cuenta que no todas las personas son malas, que hay personas, como yo, que lo único que quieren es acercarse a usted para ver, algún día, un brillo de alegría en su mirada, para ver la sonrisa que le robaron y que estoy segura es hermosa, tan hermosa como lo es usted…por fuera y también por dentro.

La Dra. Torres se quedó en silencio, viendo a Arizona directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que parecía querer averiguar si las palabras que acaba de escuchar eran sinceras.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo dejar de mirar esos ojos azules tan hermosos, que aunque ella no quisiera la hechizaban, le traspasaban el alma y le hacían tambalear las barreras que durante tanto tiempo se había construido. Casi de forma inconsciente, por un instante, miró sus labios y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Para su propia sorpresa, se dio cuenta que se moría por besar esos labios otra vez. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y rearmar sus defensas, sintió el dulce sabor de su boca que esta vez no rechazó, porque esta vez, aunque hubiera querido, no tenía fuerzas para rechazar.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona la miró a los ojos y le susurró:

-Por favor, no huyas de mi, no esta vez, por fa…

La Dra. Torres no dejó que terminara la frase, esta vez fue ella, para sorpresa y regocijo de Arizona, quien intempestivamente acercó sus labios para besarla de nuevo.

Mientras se besaban, parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido, sólo eran ellas dos sintiendo el dulce contacto de sus labios, el latido de sus corazones y una emoción en medio de sus pechos cuyas palabras para describirla aún no aparecían en ningún diccionario.

Cuando separaron sus labios respirando con dificultad, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y la emoción de Arizona se intensificó, aunque aún prevalecía la tristeza en esos hermosos ojos color café, había un nuevo brillo que nunca antes había visto. Ella no quería que ese momento mágico terminara, así que hizo algo que había querido hacer desde que supo que se estaba enamorando de ella, con todas sus fuerzas la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, era su manera de decirle sin palabras, que nunca más estaría sola, que desde ahora y para siempre ella dedicaría su vida a borrar todo el daño que alguna vez le hicieron, instaurando la alegría donde antes hubo tristeza, la sonrisa donde antes hubo lágrimas, el amor donde antes sólo hubo soledad.

Arizona no quería decir una palabra, no quería romper el hechizo, pero le rogaba al cielo que ella entendiera las razones de ese abrazo, y parece que el cielo la escuchó, cuando percibió como el cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer se aferró al suyo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin soltar el abrazo, la Dra. Torres dijo:

-¿Qué voy a hacer con usted Dra. Robbins?

Arizona la miró a los ojos y le respondió con una enorme dulzura:

-Déjame entrar, tienes que dejarme entrar

La Dra. Torres sabía perfectamente a que se refería ella, durante años había aislado sus sentimientos, su verdadera esencia dentro de un muro de piedra, y ahora, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, su alma se debatía entre el sentimiento hermoso que le inspiraba esa mujer y todos sus miedos, que se habían instalado como demonios, los guardianes de ese muro de piedra.

-Tengo miedo, le respondió ella.

Acariciando con ternura su mejilla, Arizona le dijo:

-Lo sé, sé que tienes miedo, pero yo no te haré daño, te lo juro.

-Necesito pensarlo

-No hay nada que pensar, sólo debes sentir, dejar atrás a la Dra. Torres y ser Callie de nuevo, ser Callie para mí y por ti. Mereces ser feliz, mereces sonreír y más aún, tener motivos para sonreír, yo quiero ser ese motivo, por favor, déjame entrar.

-Aún no lo sé Arizona, no lo sé

-Creo que sí, al menos parece que tu alma lo sabe, dijo Arizona sonriendo, …-acabas de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo, esto es nuevo para mí, no sé qué hacer.

Arizona entendió que no debería presionarla, sabía que dentro de alma de ella, en este momento había una guerra, solo esperaba que fuera Callie quien ganara esa guerra, así que le dijo:

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, sólo recuerda por favor, lo que acabo de pedirte, ¿vale?

-Está bien, pero voy a pedirte un favor.

-Lo que tú quieras, respondió Arizona de inmediato.

-Aún no estoy lista para que me llames Callie

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-No lo sé

-Calliope…, -me gustaría llamarte Calliope, me encanta tu nombre, es hermoso

-Sólo mi padre me llama así, dijo ella en su defensa, aunque le encantó como sonaba en sus labios, así que agregó:

-Está bien, pero no en el hospital

Arizona sonrió de nuevo y dijo imitando una voz más gruesa:

-Está bien Dra. Torres

Ella estuvo a punto de sonreír, el tono de voz de Arizona le había hecho gracia, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, en su lugar, le dio un tímido y breve beso en los labios que Arizona recibió con su preciosa sonrisa. Esa mágica sonrisa y esos ojos azules hermosos como el cielo, estaban desbaratando todas sus defensas, y tal parecía que no había forma de repararlas, y lo más importante, ella no quería repararlas, muy en el fondo, algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que la dejara entrar y esos gritos eran mucho más fuertes que los de sus demonios que trataban de impedirlo, los gritos apagados que le decían: "-No lo hagas, te harán daño de nuevo"

La Dra. Torres se paró de la banqueta y se fue alejando de Arizona, quien no la siguió, ella sabía que tenía que darle un poco de espacio, así que esperó unos minutos conteniendo su alegría por todo lo que había pasado, y cuando la Dra. Torres se perdió de vista, se puso de pie, y dio un salto de pura felicidad mientras gritaba: -¡YAYYYYY!

La Dra. Torres para ese entonces no se encontraba a la vista de Arizona, pero aunque Arizona no pudiera verla, ella conocía demasiado bien ese parque, por ello, logró verla sin ser vista. Cuando la observó saltando emocionada, esta vez no pudo contenerse y sonrió. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa.

…

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde aquél encuentro en el parque, y Arizona estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza, prácticamente no había podido verla. La Dra. Torres, de algún modo se las había ingeniado para evitarla, incluso, reprogramó una cirugía que tenían que efectuar juntas y la postergó para finales de ese mes.

Así que esa noche, como todas las anteriores, cuando llegó la hora de marcharse a casa, se dirigió a los vestidores para quitarse el uniforme, ducharse y vestirse con su ropa. No obstante, cuando abrió su casillero, se dio cuenta que había un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad.

Nerviosa, Arizona desdobló el papel y reconoció la letra, era la letra de ella, de Calliope. Arizona cerró los ojos y tomó aire, para tratar infructuosamente de relajarse, así que abrió los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a leerla:

_De otros será, el sentimiento no expresado,_

_el cerrar los ojos para no ver_

_y un millón de excusas para no querer._

_Pero tú, abrirás la puerta,_

_aparentemente cerrada, pero entreabierta,_

_cuya luz, muy pocos podrán ver…_

…_Entonces, será muy tarde, _

_para dejarte de querer._

_Calliope_

_PD: Hoy tendré una reunión con la Junta Directiva del hospital, por ello, saldré más tarde que tú, pero ya le avisé a Raúl, si no has cambiado de opinión, espérame en mi casa, nos vemos allá._

Arizona leyó la nota, dos veces más, se sentía en el cielo, las piernas le temblaban y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, besó la nota y percibió en ese pequeño pedazo de papel el exquisito aroma de ella, cerró los ojos por un instante y lo inspiró. Después, con las manos temblorosas, colocó la nota dentro del armario mientras se daba una ducha y se vestía, luego, la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y se dirigió emocionada, feliz a su coche, totalmente ignorante de que, quizás, nunca llegaría a su destino…

…

En la vía, muy cerca del lugar donde ella y Callie habían recogido a los gatitos, su auto comenzó a fallar de nuevo, ella no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo al taller y maldijo por lo bajo por no haberlo hecho. Y aunque no lo supiera, lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que, producto del azar, en esa misma vía se estaba acercando en otro coche, aquel muchacho esquizofrénico, que drogado y ebrio la había empujado en el hospital acusándola injustamente de haber matado a su hermanito.

Robert Patrick, totalmente drogado había despistado en su auto a unos delincuentes que lo estaban persiguiendo para matarlo, él les debía mucho dinero por las drogas que había consumido en las últimas semanas, sin embargo, sonrió cuando al ver por el espejo retrovisor, notó que sus perseguidores lo habían perdido, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, cuando al pasar vio parada en medio de la carretera al lado de su coche accidentado, a aquella doctora que según él había sido la responsable de la muerte de su hermanito.

Robert estacionó su coche delante de donde se encontraba el auto de Arizona, aspiró un poco más de cocaína y se apeo, dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su hermano.

Arizona, vio a ese muchacho y lo reconoció de inmediato, el venía acercándose hacia ella en una actitud que la llenó de miedo, quiso correr para alejarse, pero Robert fue más rápido que ella, la alcanzó y la agarró fuertemente por un brazo, luego, se la llevó casi a empujones a un matorral que quedaba al lado de la carretera.

Robert la tiró al suelo con violencia, se sentó arriba de ella, y luego inmovilizó sus brazos apretando fuertemente sus muñecas con ambas manos. Llena de miedo, Arizona se dio cuenta que él estaba totalmente drogado y el miedo se convirtió en auténtico terror, cuando escuchó al muchacho gritarle, mientras la veía con una mirada llena de odio:

-¡Maldita perra asesina!, creíste que no me verías de nuevo ¿verdad?, pero te equivocaste, tu mataste a mi hermano y yo voy a matarte.

Arizona, llorando, le dijo que ella no era culpable de la muerte de su hermano, pero Robert le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, mientras le ordenaba que se callara.

Entonces fue él quien hablo y sus palabras la hicieron temblar de pánico, mientras notaba como un hilo de su propia sangre le cubría el rostro:

-Te voy a matar perra, pero antes te voy a disfrutar. Agarrando sus dos brazos por las muñecas con una sola mano, Robert le arrancó de un solo tirón la blusa de seda y acercó su boca que olía a alcohol a su cuello, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Susurrando, Robert le dijo:

-Es una lástima que una mujer tan bella sea una asesina

Sin poder contener el llanto, Arizona le suplicó:

-Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor

-Cállate Perra, le gritó el muchacho mientras le cruzaba el rostro a Arizona con dos fuertes golpes que casi la dejan inconsciente.

Robert aprovechó ese momento para despojar bruscamente a Arizona de toda su ropa, allí desnuda y a merced de ese hombre desquiciado, Arizona cerró los ojos sin poder contener el llanto, percibió el olor nauseabundo que salía de su boca muy cerca de su cuello, ella sintió no sólo terror, también sintió asco y supo que en cuestión de segundos sería penetrada por ese hombre, ya no había escapatoria...

…

La Dra. Torres salió del hospital rumbo a casa, estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, esa hermosa mujer de ojos azules, la había cautivado con esa sonrisa mágica y aunque todos sus demonios le gritaban que no lo hiciera, quería desesperadamente creer en la sinceridad de sus palabras, porque desde el primer día que la vio, algo la estremeció, sintiendo como una fuerza invisible la atraía hacia ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, esos besos y esas hermosas palabras que le había dicho en el parque, le quitaron cualquier oportunidad de seguir huyendo.

Durante la semana que había transcurrido desde aquel encuentro, ella intentó alejarse, pero a medida que pasaban los días, Arizona se apoderó de sus pensamientos, despertaba, pensando en ella, y en la noche antes de quedarse dormida, su último pensamiento era para ella. Sabiéndose derrotada, ese día, finalmente lo aceptó y le escribió esa nota que dejó en su casillero. Y ahí estaba, conduciendo hacia su casa donde ella, seguramente ya la estaba esperando, o quizás no, pensó la Dra. Torres, cuando vio, otra vez, el coche de Arizona accidentado en la carretera con las luces intermitentes encendidas y la capota levantada.

De inmediato se estacionó detrás de su coche, pero cuando se estaba acercando escuchó el llanto y las súplicas desesperadas de Arizona y la voz de un hombre gritándole "-Cállate Perra". La Dra. Torres enseguida adivinó lo que estaba pasando, así que se devolvió corriendo a su camioneta y tomó el revólver de la cajuela.

Cuando llegó al lugar, en medio de los matorrales, vio con horror un espectáculo dantesco, Arizona estaba acostada debajo de ese hombre que la tenía inmovilizada en contra de su voluntad, totalmente desnuda, golpeada y llena de pánico. Al verla así, sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de sus venas y lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue dispararle a ese hombre directo a la cabeza, pero en su lugar, quizás por su profesión que la impulsaba a salvar vidas y no a lo contrario, lanzó un tiro al aire.

El hombre se giró para ver de dónde provenía el disparo, pero apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, porque al segundo siguiente fue levantado de allí bruscamente por el cuello de su camisa, por una mujer mucho más alta que él, quién lo tiró a un lado. Robert quiso correr, pero la mujer lo sostenía fuertemente por el cuello mientras él sentía el frio metal de un revolver pegado a su sien.

Mientras tanto, Arizona, unos pasos más allá, aún llorando, se quedó acostada en la hierba, en posición fetal tratando de cubrir su desnudez no premeditada con la ayuda de sus brazos.

Robert que aún estaba bajo de la influencia de las drogas, que lo hacían ser temerario y atrevido, comenzó a forcejear con la otra mujer, y en medio del forcejeo se escuchó otro disparo, Arizona se espantó, pensando que habían herido a Callie, pero el grito de Robert, le hizo entender que quien había resultado herido era él, en una de sus piernas.

No obstante, el dolor parece que avivó sus instintos depredadores y de nuevo se abalanzó contra Callie, y en ese nuevo impulso, el revólver que sostenía salió de sus manos cayendo en algún lugar en medio de la espesa hierba, pero eso no melló sus intenciones de salvar a Arizona, así que apretando su puño le dio un golpe a Robert directo a su cara. Luego se abalanzó contra él, mientras Robert para defenderse le dio un manotazo que apenas rasguño su cara, pero ella fue mucho más hábil y ágil, mientras lo tomaba bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa, levantó la rodilla en medio de sus piernas y lo golpeó con mucha fuerza.

Él cayó al suelo de nuevo, lanzando un otro grito de dolor y desde allí, la miró a los ojos. Era obvio que esa mujer sabía cómo defenderse, pero era mucho más que eso, algo en la fiereza de ella, algo en su mirada endemoniada, hizo retroceder a Robert, quien por puro instinto de sobrevivencia, se paró del suelo como pudo y decidió alejarse de allí, cojeando, tratando de soportar el dolor producto del golpe que había recibido en la ingle y de la herida de bala que aunque superficial, también era dolorosa.

Cuando Callie lo vio alejarse, ella miró de nuevo a Arizona, tirada allí en el suelo, llorando, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar su desnudez, no de ella, lo sabía, sino de lo que había pasado, de esa horrible sensación que queda en el cuerpo cuando es abusado de una forma tan vil.

Callie se quitó el abrigo, se agachó y cubrió a Arizona, envolviéndola en sus brazos, ella estaba temblando, la sintió tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Besó su frente tiernamente y la ayudó a levantarse. Arizona estaba adolorida por los golpes y el maltrato que había recibido, pero como pudo, apoyada en los brazos de Callie logró ponerse de pie y con su ayuda llegaron a su camioneta, donde fue asistida para sentarse en el puesto de copiloto.

Enseguida Callie se sentó a su lado y encendió el motor, pero antes de poner el auto en marcha, le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que Arizona se acercara a ella. A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, Arizona se lanzó a sus brazos que la recibieron con una ternura inmensa. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y Arizona vio tanta dulzura en su mirada que quiso besarla, pero con un -¡Auch!, retiró su labios, que estaban partidos por los golpes que recibió.

En su lugar sintió los dulces labios de Callie que la besaban una y otra vez en la frente. En ese tierno momento, Arizona dijo:

-Gracias Calliope, gracias, tú me salvaste

Callie se apartó un poco, impresionada e intrigada por lo que acababa de escuchar y mirando a los ojos a Arizona, le preguntó:

-¿El no llegó a penetrarte?

A Arizona le dolía sonreír, pero con su mirada lo hizo y respondió:

-No, Calliope, tú llegaste justo a tiempo, tú me salvaste

Y fue justo en ese instante en que Arizona, por primera vez, la vio sonreír, y tal como lo había imaginado, su sonrisa iluminó todo a su alrededor, era sin duda, la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Aunque en ese momento a ella le costaba sonreír, el esfuerzo valía la pena, así que aún sintiendo un punzada de dolor, Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa y con sus labios apenas rozó su mejilla para darle un beso.

Callie le devolvió el beso mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de amor, luego arrancó la camioneta y condujo hasta su casa, sin dejar de abrazar a Arizona, alternado su mirada entre ella y la vía que tenía por delante. De vez en cuando le besaba la frente, estaba feliz porque ese hombre no había logrado su objetivo, pero verla así golpeada, sucia, le arrugaba el corazón. Sólo quería llegar a casa para atenderla, para cuidarla, para que se sintiera protegida en sus brazos, ella sabía muy bien, cómo se sentía Arizona en estos momentos, lo sabía demasiado bien…

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

_AV2014-E0603-P2709_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Al llegar, Callie estacionó el auto y ayudó a Arizona a apearse de la camioneta, mientras caminaban abrazadas hacía la entrada de la casa, sus dos fieles perros salieron a encontrarse con ella, moviendo sus colas y ladrando, claramente emocionados por su llegada, no obstante, ellos se dieron cuenta que algo había pasado cuando Callie les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmaran, cosa que hicieron de inmediato, pero no por ello, se abstuvieron de olfatear a Arizona y con su propio y singular lenguaje, le brindaron su apoyo.

Arizona lo notó y dijo:

-Tus perros son hermosos, y aunque exteriormente aparentan fiereza y pueden llegar a inspirar miedo, tienen un alma noble, tal como tu Calliope.

Callie sonrió de nuevo y respondió:

-Pues dicen que todos los perros se parecen a sus dueños, así que eso debe ser verdad.

Justo al entrar a la casa, Callie abrazo a Arizona y mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo dentro del cálido círculo que formaban sus brazos, escuchó decirle:

-Supongo que lo primero que quieres hacer es darte una ducha ¿verdad?

Callie estaba en lo cierto, se sentía sucia, aunque no quería separarse de ella ni un instante, sentía la necesidad acuciante de borrar los rastros que ese hombre había dejado en todo su cuerpo, una ducha no lo borraría todo, mucho menos la evidencia de los golpes que había recibido, pero al menos, era un comienzo y ella necesitaba eso. Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos se trasladaron a ese horrible momento, al terror que sintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, entonces dijo, mientras percibió que Callie la abrazaba aún más fuerte:

-Sí, me quiero duchar, pero no quiero separarme de ti ni un instante

Callie la miró y le dijo:

-No tendrás que hacerlo, tengo una idea.

Enseguida, la tomó en sus brazos, la levantó con cuidado del suelo y se la llevó cargada escaleras arriba, mientras a pesar del dolor físico, Arizona no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa divertida, en medio de sus lágrimas.

Ambas entraron a la habitación de Callie, que era muy hermosa, tenía una cama tipo King pegada a la pared del fondo, pero que a pesar de su gran volumen, casi se veía pequeña en comparación con el tamaño de la habitación que era muy espaciosa. En la pared lateral izquierda había una chimenea y justo al frente un sofá de dos puestos. En la pared lateral derecha se encontraba una gran puerta ventana que daba salida hacia una terraza desde la que se podían divisar los inmensos y hermosos jardines que rodeaban la residencia.

Manteniéndola cargada, Callie entró al cuarto de baño, anexo a su habitación, que era totalmente blanco, recubierto de mármol. Callie posó delicadamente a Arizona en una silla mientras ella se quitaba su propia ropa, conservando solamente su ropa interior.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Arizona sintió como se le secaba la garganta, cuando frente a ella en casi todo su esplendor, pudo admirar, el cuerpo precioso de Callie.

Delicadamente y precedida de una mirada que parecía estar pidiendo permiso y que Arizona entendió como tal, Callie le retiró la chaqueta larga que había colocado encima de su cuerpo para cubrirla en aquél lugar y esta vez, fue ella, quien sintió la garganta seca.

A pesar de los golpes, esa mujer era tan hermosa. Pero este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, ella sabía que Arizona estaba atravesando por un momento muy difícil, porque aunque ese hombre no llevó a cabo lo que se proponía, ella igualmente había sido víctima del abuso y del maltrato, había sentido miedo, seguramente pánico al verse impotente, desnuda y sola, frente a un acto tan atroz como ese. De modo que obviando el deseo que sentía por ella, se concentró en atenderla, en cuidarla.

Con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz, la asistió para llevarla abrazada hasta la ducha, abrió ambos grifos y cuando probó que la temperatura era la adecuada, posó un jabón en la palma de su mano para que comenzara a asearse. Lo hizo así, porque sabía que si lo hacía ella, toda su concentración y buenos propósitos para obviar sus deseos se irían al traste, tal como se habían ido todas sus defensas que la mantuvieron alejada del mundo…hasta ahora.

Para evitar que el deseo ganara la partida, Callie decidió ponerse de espaldas a Arizona, ver sus hermosos senos desnudos con el agua corriendo por ellos, era algo muy difícil de resistir, por eso, tomó en sus manos un poco de shampoo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Arizona para lavar sus rizos dorados. El cuerpo de Arizona se estremeció con el contacto y Callie lo notó, cada vez se hacía más difícil para ella, resistir las ganas que tenía de girarla y comenzar a besarla, pero si algo había aprendido en tantos años de aislamiento y de soledad auto impuesta, era a resistirse, a obviar sus pensamientos, sus deseos, y sinceramente esperaba que aún a pesar de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, todos esos años le sirvieran de algo.

Además, esos años la habían convertido en una persona bastante tímida para encuentros como ese, sin contar que, a pesar de todo lo hermoso que le inspiraba Arizona, Callie por momentos dudaba si no lo echaría a perder en el último instante, si su pasado, si los recuerdos de ese pasado que se repetían una y otra vez en sus pesadillas, le impedirían hacer el amor, entregarse de nuevo.

Arizona estaba pensando justo en ese momento, casi lo mismo que Callie, aunque por diferentes motivos, aún no se había visto en un espejo, pero sabía que por los golpes que había recibido, tenía que estar muy maltratada, con magulladuras en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su cara, no era precisamente así, como hubiera querido que Callie la viera desnuda por primera vez, así que muy a pesar de ella, estaba comenzando a sentir rabia por lo que había pasado y esa rabia, acompañada de los dolores que sentía en todo su cuerpo, no permitían que su deseo terminara de aflorar. No obstante, percibió como una parte de esa ira, se diluyó cuando Callie comenzó a lavar su cabello, de hecho, ese pequeño contacto, la hizo estremecer.

Y se estremeció aún más cuando Callie, delicadamente la giró para mirarla de frente, no miró su cuerpo, y parece que hizo caso omiso de cualquier signo de maltrato en su cara, sólo la vio a los ojos y esa mirada profunda, brillante la hizo olvidar por un instante todo lo malo de esa noche y concentrarse sólo en ella.

Con suavidad, con ternura, totalmente opuesto a lo que había experimentado unas horas atrás, sintió en sus labios apenas un roce delicado, suave, un beso superficial en apariencia pero profundo en su esencia, en su significado, y que acompañado por esa mirada brillante, parecía decir miles de palabras hermosas que aparentemente aún se resistían a ser pronunciadas.

Y lo que terminó de borrar todo vestigio de rabia, fue verla así, totalmente empapada, con su hermoso cabello mojado, mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su precioso rostro, su cuerpo exuberante, eso era un espectáculo demasiado divino para que la rabia se interpusiera.

Calliope la había salvado, había arriesgado incluso su propia vida para salvarla, definitivamente no había por qué sentir rabia, sino agradecimiento y lo más importante de todo: Arizona supo que ya no se "estaba enamorando de Callie", supo en ese preciso instante que ya estaba irremediable y profundamente enamorada de ella, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, no todavía, no quería asustarla y mucho menos tentar a que esas barreras se levantaran de nuevo. En su lugar la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella aceptó ese abrazo apretándola con firmeza pero también con delicadeza, para tratar de no avivar sus dolores.

Cuando Arizona estaba lista para salir de la ducha, Callie cerró los grifos, puso alrededor de su lastimado cuerpo una toalla, la secó con delicadeza y luego le dijo:

-¿Puedes salir mientras yo me quitó mi ropa interior y me termino de duchar?, será sólo un momento

Arizona no quería despegarse de ella, pero entendió o al menos intentó, entender su petición, era obvio que por alguna razón, Callie no se sentía aún del todo cómoda para mostrarse ante ella totalmente desnuda, quizás por lo que le había pasado, fuera lo que fuera, así que asintió y salió de la ducha para terminar de secarse. Cuando lo hizo, se percató del verdadero estado de su cuerpo, el espejo reflejaba a una mujer que ella no reconocía, tenía evidencias de golpes en las piernas, en los brazos, en el torso y lo peor, en su rostro. Un ojo morado e hinchado, casi cerrado por efectos del golpe que había recibido, de su frente emergía una protuberancia redonda y fea y su boca, no era su boca, sus labios estaban rotos e hinchados. Horrorizada por la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, Arizona llorando, sólo exclamó:

-¡Por Dios!, perezco un monstruo

Dentro de la ducha, Callie maldijo en voz baja su metida de pata, no había pensado en eso, en que Arizona se vería frente al espejo y descubriría como la había dejado ese miserable. El espejo se encontraba encima del lavamanos y Arizona no lo había visto al entrar ya que ella la había sentado en una silla de espaldas al mismo. Sin dudarlo un instante, cerró ambos grifos, se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió rápidamente de la ducha. Su alma se arrugó de nuevo, cuando vio a Arizona llorando frente al espejo.

Callie se acercó a ella, la abrazó por detrás, y le susurró al oído:

-Mi amor, no te preocupes, sé que no se ve bonito, pero ya pasará, piensa que ese hombre no dejó una huella indeleble en tu cuerpo, tus heridas sanarán y un día muy cercano, al verte frente al espejo verás a la hermosa mujer que eres, porque lo eres Arizona, aún cubierta de moretones, eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, te lo juro, para mi sigues siendo como un ángel, mi ángel.

Arizona se estremeció con las palabras de Callie, no solo porque se las dijo muy cerca de su cuello que era uno de sus puntos débiles, no sólo por la inmensa ternura que encerraban, sino por la frase que había usado para comenzar a hablarle, quizás se le había escapado, pero escuchar ese "Mi amor" le hizo borrar la tristeza que sintió al verse así. ¡Por Dios!, pensó Arizona: "¿sería posible que su Calliope, de igual forma que ella, estuviera sintiendo lo mismo?, ¿Qué la amara como ella la amaba?". Ante esa perspectiva, poco o nada importaban unos cuantos moretones, que aunque horribles, serían pasajeros, tal como ella, con toda razón le había hecho ver.

Así que profundamente emocionada, Arizona se giró, miró a los ojos cada vez más brillantes de Callie y posó sus labios en los de ella, repitiendo ese beso profundo y a la vez ligero, sintiendo la dulzura exquisita de esos labios a los que comenzaba a volverse adicta.

De no haber ocurrido lo que pasó esa noche, quizás hubieran hecho el amor, pero además de las dudas de Callie que Arizona desconocía, ella estaba demasiado adolorida, y Callie lo sabía, además, no era el momento para ello, no era lo que Arizona necesitaba, ella necesitaba sentirse segura, protegida, para borrar de su mente el miedo, el terror que había experimentado en esos minutos de agonía y de impotencia.

Por lo tanto, Callie la escoltó hacia la inmensa cama, la ayudó a ponerse un pijama, y a sentarse en la cama. Luego ella se vistió con un pantaloncillo corto y una franelilla, mientras le decía que tratara de encontrar la posición más cómoda para dormir, y le proporcionaba un analgésico para aliviar sus dolores. Sin embargo, al colocar en su mano la pastilla y el vaso con agua, Callie sonrió de nuevo, cuando Arizona, después de tomar el analgésico y mientras se acostaba de medio lado, le dijo:

-Siempre y cuando tú me abraces por detrás.

Sin dejar de sonreír Callie se acostó al lado de Arizona y la abrazó como ella quería.

A pesar del duro día que había tenido que enfrentar, Arizona se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, porque desde el mismo instante en que Callie la abrazó, la envolvió una sensación de seguridad, se sintió protegida y feliz, dentro del cálido abrazo de la mujer de la que, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se había enamorado totalmente. Poco a poco, los analgésicos comenzaron a hacer efecto y el sueño la fue venciendo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

…

En medio de la noche, Arizona despertó sobresaltada, su sueño no había sido profundo, pero afortunadamente no había tenido pesadillas, sin embargo, lo que la despertó fueron los gritos de Callie. Ella se giró como pudo, a pesar de sus dolores y vio a Callie boca arriba con la frente cubierta de sudor, llorando y suplicando aún dormida una frase que repetía una y otra vez:

-Por favor, no, por favor, suéltenme, por favor, no me hagan daño…

Horrorizada, Arizona escuchó en boca de Callie casi las mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado esa misma noche, así que trató de despertarla.

Finalmente Callie abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, aún con la mirada llena de horror y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Arizona la abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole con ternura:

-Sólo fue un mal sueño, sólo fue un mal sueño

Callie aceptó el abrazo de Arizona, pero al escuchar sus palabras, lloró aún con más fuerza. Sin embargo, no pronunció una sola palabra, simplemente se quedó llorando por unos minutos aferrándose a Arizona, mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de ella.

Arizona no dijo nada más, sólo la abrazó, pero sintió una inmensa tristeza, algo le decía, aunque Callie no lo confesara jamás, que esa pesadilla no había sido para ella "sólo un mal sueño" y que fue justo por eso, que el llanto de Callie arreció cuando escuchó esa frase.

Conociendo el horror que ella misma había experimentado esa noche, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran a su rostro, al sospechar que Callie había pasado por algo tan horrible como eso, mucho peor incluso, no sólo porque muy probablemente ella sí había sido violada, sino porque sus gritos aún retumbaban en su mente, Callie había dicho: "…-Por favor, no me hagan daño"…, en plural.

Ante la horrorosa perspectiva, Arizona comenzó a llorar en silencio y apretó el abrazo, sabiendo que en ese preciso instante, era Callie la que necesitaba sentirse protegida y segura, del mismo modo que ella la había hecho sentir esa noche.

Cuando Callie se tranquilizó un poco, ella levantó la cabeza y mientras miraba el hombro de Arizona empapado por las lágrimas que acababa de derramar, le susurró:

-Lo lamento

Arizona se miró el hombro y con ternura, abrazó a Callie como a una niña pequeña y le dijo:

-No mi corazón valiente, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, además, agregó en un intento por alegrarla: …-es tu camiseta de pijama, no la mía la que acabas de mojar

Callie asomó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, abrazó de nuevo a Arizona, y tratando de bromear le dijo:

-No es corazón valiente Arizona, es corazón de piedra

Arizona no pudo contener la risa y ocultando el dolor que sintió al sonreír, le dijo:

-A otro perro con ese hueso, eso de corazón de piedra no es conmigo y tú sabes que nunca lo fue, nunca me lo creí

Apretando aún más el abrazo, Callie dijo sinceramente:

-Gracias por no creerlo.

-A ti mi corazón valiente, gracias a ti por dejarme entrar, dijo Arizona alejándose un poco para mirarla y preguntarle en un tono divertido: …-¿Por qué estoy adentro, verdad?

Acercando sus labios mientras sonreía, Callie le dijo antes de besarla suavemente:

-Sí bobita, estás adentro

Arizona le devolvió el beso y luego le dijo:

-Bien, muy bien, así me gusta ¿y ahora qué?, ¿intentamos dormir de nuevo?

-Creo que sí, respondió Callie

-Vale, recuéstate que esta vez te abrazo yo

A pesar de la horrible pesadilla que se repetía con demasiada regularidad, y que una vez que la despertaba, siempre envuelta en lágrimas y en sudor, no le permitía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, esta noche fue diferente, la pesadilla era la misma, noche tras noche, pero esta vez, por primera vez, ella tenía alguien a quien le importaba, quien había llorado con ella, aún sin saber por todo lo que había pasado. Arizona la estaba abrazando con increíble ternura, consciente que ella quería brindarle con ese abrazo la misma sensación de seguridad y paz que horas antes le había dado, y lo logró, en pocos minutos se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Arizona no podía dormir, sentía una inmensa tristeza que se había apoderado de ella a raíz de esa pesadilla. Ahora estaba casi segura que la razón por la cual Callie se había encerrado en sí misma, que aquello que tanto daño le había hecho y que la convirtió en un "corazón de piedra", como la llamaban en el hospital, había sido la violación y no perpetrada por una sola persona sino por más de una. Aún sin saber los detalles, que probablemente nunca conocería, la sola idea de que Callie hubiera pasado por una experiencia tan espantosa, y haber descubierto eso, justo la misma noche en que ella casi corrió con la misma suerte, le partía el alma.

Ahora que sabía que Callie estaba profundamente dormida, dejó escapar el llanto que abortó para tratar de subirle el ánimo a ella, era demasiado doloroso pensar o tratar de imaginar todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar en medio de su soledad, de su amargura, al punto de obligarla a construir un muro y encerrarse dentro de él durante tanto tiempo y que aún ahora, casi diez años después, todavía tuviera pesadillas donde rogaba una y mil veces que no le hicieran daño, despertando después con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y bañada en sudor.

En medio de sus lágrimas y de todo su dolor, Arizona apretó a Callie con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo aunque ella no pudiera escucharla:

-Te amo mi corazón valiente y te juro que toda mi vida será poca para demostrarte, día tras día, el inmenso amor que siento por ti y para tratar de devolverte la felicidad que un día te robaron, para hacerte sonreír. Ya no estás sola mi amor, nunca más lo estarás. Te lo juro. Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, el sueño la venció poco a poco y Arizona se quedó profundamente dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente fue Callie quien despertó primero, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo por la respiración de Arizona justo en la parte posterior de su cuello, quien probablemente durante el transcurso de la noche, había apretado aún más el abrazo, la tenía abrazada no solo con su brazo sino también con la pierna. Callie se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se rio cuando se dio cuenta que la posición de Arizona no le permitiría moverse ni un centímetro, a menos que la despertara y eso era lo que menos quería, ella estaba disfrutando demasiado ese momento, así que optó por acariciar y besar su mano.

Un rato después la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana y en un intento, inconsciente para seguir durmiendo, Arizona se giró y quedó acostada de medio lado de espaldas a Callie. Fue en ese momento, cuando ya liberada de su hermosa "cárcel", Callie aprovechó para entrar al baño, ducharse y vestirse con ropa ligera: una camiseta, un pantalón deportivo de algodón y unos tenis. Luego, llamó por el intercomunicador a Amalia, la esposa de Raúl para pedirle que preparara un desayuno ligero para dos.

Callie notó que la Sra. Amalia, más allá de sorprenderse por esa solicitud tan inusual, no pudo disimular la alegría que sintió al escucharla. Ellos, tanto Amalia como Raúl, eran dos buenas personas que le tenían aprecio y Callie también los apreciaba, al fin y al cabo, durante varios años, ellos habían sido, junto con sus perros, su única compañía en esa inmensa casa.

Hablando en voz muy baja para no despertar a Arizona, Callie llamó al hospital, ese día era su día libre, pero no el de Arizona, así que cuando la recepcionista atendió, ella pidió que la comunicaran con la Dra. Miranda Bailey. Callie esperó varios minutos en la línea hasta que Miranda respondió, fue cuando le dijo:

-Buenos días Dra. Bailey

-Buenos días, respondió Miranda

-Dra. Bailey, le voy a pedir que mantenga lo que voy a decirle con mucha discreción.

-Seguro Dra. Torres, dígame

Callie no quiso dar mayores detalles de lo sucedido, a pesar de considerar a Miranda una persona discreta, por respeto a Arizona, sólo se limitó a decir:

-Por favor Dra. Bailey, encárguese en las próximas tres semanas de los pacientes de la Dra. Robbins, ella sufrió un accidente anoche, y aunque se encuentra bien, está golpeada y tiene algunos moretones en su rostro.

Preocupada, la Dra. Bailey, quien ya había comenzado a sentir respeto y aprecio por Arizona, preguntó:

-¿Pero ella se encuentra bien Dra. Torres?, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ella está bien afortunadamente, sólo está algo golpeada, pero está bien.

-Vale, Dra. Torres, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de sus pacientes.

Callie le dio las gracias a Miranda y luego colgó. Después, miró a Arizona y al percatarse que seguía dormida, bajó a la cocina a buscar el desayuno, seguida de sus fieles amigos, sus dos perros, que como todas las mañanas amanecieron con mucho apetito. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Callie decidió subirle a Arizona no sólo el desayuno, sino a los gatitos que habían rescatado, para que ambas los alimentaran con sus teteros, estaba segura que eso la alegraría y la distraería un poco, ya que necesariamente, tendría que pasar algunos días en cama.

Cuando entró a la cocina, la Sra. Amalia ya tenía casi listo el desayuno, así que mientras ella lo terminaba de elaborar, Callie le dio la comida a sus dos perros y preparó los teteros de los cinco gatitos. Un rato después, subió hacia la habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Arizona despierta y sollozando sentada en la cama.

Callie, alarmada, colocó la camita de los gatitos en el suelo, cerca de la cama, el desayuno sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó al lado de Arizona, a quien le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello:

-¿Qué tienes Arizona?, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿te duele algo?

Arizona negó con la cabeza en silencio, luego le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos:

-Quizás te parezca una tontería, pero acabo de darme cuenta que la nota que me escribiste la había colocado en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean, y toda mi ropa se quedó en ese matorral.

Fue en ese instante que Callie recordó alarmada, que no sólo esa nota con la ropa de Arizona se había quedado allí, también el coche y lo más delicado, el revólver, este se había caído en medio de la espesa hierba cuando ella y ese hombre forcejearon, tenía que recuperarlo de inmediato, pero antes abrazó a Arizona y le dijo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación:

-Pero tienes aquí contigo, abrazándote, a quien la escribió

Arizona asomó una pequeña sonrisa y luego fue ella quien lo recordó:

-¡Oh, por Dios Calliope, el revólver, tu arma se quedó tirada allí!

-Así es Arizona, acabo de darme cuenta de ello

-Calliope, tienes que recuperarlo

Callie se paró de la cama, colocó la camita de los gatitos al lado de Arizona y le dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta de la habitación:

-Arizona, mientras subo si quieres puedes comenzar a alimentar a los gatitos, voy a pedirle a Raúl que vaya a ese lugar, que llame a una grúa para remolcar tu coche, y que busque tu ropa y mi revólver, ¿está bien?

-Sí, dijo Arizona, mientras colocaba la camita de los gatitos en medio de sus piernas para alimentarlos.

Unos minutos después Callie entró de nuevo a la habitación y la escena con la que se encontró la enterneció, allí estaba Arizona con todos los gatitos regados por la cama, dando sus primeros pasitos, mientras a cada lado, Rigel y Alnair custodiaban los bordes del colchón para evitar que los gatitos se cayeran.

Cuando Arizona miró a Callie, sonriendo, ella le dijo:

-Tenemos que ponerle nombre a estos gatitos, creo que ya es hora ¿no te parece Calliope?

Callie no dijo nada, pero pensó: "Por Dios, como me gusta escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, sólo mi padre me ha llamado así, pero me encanta oírlo de ella" y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que si le gustaba que Arizona la llamara Calliope, lo más probable es que no le molestaría que la llamara también Callie, ese nombre que había excluido de su vida cuando…

Arizona interrumpió sus pensamientos, al preguntar:

-¿Calliope, me escuchaste?

-Vale, los bautizaremos, pero mientras tanto vamos a desayunar ¿quieres? Y como nuestra cama ha sido invadida por estos hermosos gatitos, vamos a dejar que Rigel y Alnair los cuiden, mientras comemos en la terraza ¿te parece?

-¡Calliope!, exclamó Arizona

-¿Qué?, preguntó Callie

-¿Acabas de decir nuestra cama?, ¿es así, quiero decir, es "nuestra" cama?, ¿en serio?, preguntó Arizona sin disimular su emoción.

Callie lo había dicho sin pensar, pero sí, para su propia alegría, esa no era ya sólo su cama, así que respondió, mientras se acercaba a Arizona y le daba un breve beso en los labios:

-Pues sí, esta es nuestra cama, ¿sí estás de acuerdo?, por lo menos mientras sanan tus heridas

Arizona aún más emocionada con la confirmación, exclamó, levantando ambos brazos y sonriendo:

-¡YAYYYYY!, seguido de un, …-¡AUUCHHH!, sin saber que le había dolido más, los labios rotos al sonreír o los brazos cuando los levantó.

-¿Lo ves?, dijo Callie sonriendo, luego agregó: -Ahora más que nunca esta también es tu cama, donde en los próximos días deberás descansar, hasta que te recuperes. Por cierto, mientras dormías llamé al hospital, y sin dar detalles le dije a la Dra. Bailey que se encargara las próximas tres semanas de tus pacientes.

Arizona dijo riendo a medias para evitar el dolor en los labios:

-Diría otro "YAYYYYY" emocionada por eso que acabas de decirme, pero me va a doler y mejor no, pero a falta de "YAYYYYS prefiero un beso, ¿Dra. Torres sería usted tan amable de repetir ese beso que acaba de darme?

Sonriendo de nuevo y sentándose al lado de Arizona, Callie le dijo, antes de besarla en los labios con cuidado:

-Por supuesto que sí Dra. Robbins. Luego, mirándola a los ojos, Callie agregó: …-Ven, permíteme ayudarte para que nos sentemos en la terraza a desayunar, ¿vale?

-Sí, le respondió Arizona entusiasmada, …-vamos

Mientras desayunaban, Arizona estaba maravillada no sólo por la increíble belleza de los jardines que rodeaban la casa que se divisaban desde esa terraza sino porque Callie se veía sencillamente radiante, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su hermoso cabello negro y en esos ojos que brillaban, y lo que más la emocionaba era saber que ese brillo no sólo era el reflejo del sol sino de su propia alma. Era increíble como su mirada estaba cambiando, de aquella tristeza sólo quedaban ráfagas. En ese momento, Arizona viéndola a los ojos, admirándola, quiso confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero estaba indecisa, no sabía si decirlo o no, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el timbre del teléfono móvil de Callie sonó, quien de inmediato lo respondió, luego de mirar la pantalla:

-Hola Raúl dime ¿me tienes buenas noticias?, ¿encontraste todo?

Raúl, del otro lado de la línea, respondió sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz:

-No Dra. Torres, por eso la estoy llamando, no hay nada, al menos el coche de la Dra. Robbins no está, quizás lo remolcaron, pero por supuesto, al no encontrar el auto no puedo saber dónde están el resto de las cosas, especialmente su revólver.

Visiblemente preocupada, sin imaginarse que podía haber pasado con el coche de Arizona, ella le dijo:

-Raúl, espérame cerca de la 2632 112th Avenue Northeast, yo voy saliendo de inmediato a buscar tanto el arma como la ropa de Arizona.

Luego de cortar la comunicación, Arizona le preguntó a Callie que había ocurrido, ya que por su actitud y su tono de voz, le pareció que algo no iba bien. Callie le contó lo que Raúl le había dicho, se paró de la silla, le dio un breve beso en los labios a Arizona y entró a la habitación para buscar las llaves de su camioneta. Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, Callie escuchó el timbre de la puerta de la residencia y al bajar por las escaleras, vio cuando Amalia se dirigió a ella para abrirla.

Al hacerlo, Callie vio a dos hombres en el umbral de la puerta, se presentaron, enseñaron sus placas, eran detectives de la policía, y de inmediato dijeron:

-Estamos buscando a Calliope Torres

Callie intrigada por la presencia de esos dos detectives en su casa, se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de hablar con ellos, vio que Arizona estaba bajando las escaleras, así que retrocedió y ayudó a Arizona a terminar de bajar, mientras le preguntaba:

-Arizona ¿por qué bajaste?, tienes que descansar

-Es que vi desde la terraza una patrulla de la policía junto a otro coche donde se bajaron dos personas, que parecían detectives…, ellos, dijo señalando a los hombres parados en el vestíbulo.

-Si Arizona, son detectives de la policía, los voy a atender mientras tú te sientas aquí ¿vale?, dijo Callie mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá

Arizona intentó replicar, pero obedeció a Callie cuando ella la vio a los ojos y con la mirada le indicó que se sentara.

Entonces Callie se acercó a los policías, que ya estaban dentro de la casa, y les dijo:

-Buenos días detectives ¿qué desean?

Uno de ellos, presentando su placa ante Callie, dijo:

-Buenos días, soy el detective Morgan del departamento de homicidios de la policía de Seattle, ¿es usted Calliope Torres?

Callie intrigada preguntó:

-¿Homicidios?

El detective repitió la pregunta:

-¿Es usted Calliope Torres?

Callie dijo:

-Sí, soy yo

Callie abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sin decir nada más, el detective sacó unas esposas de la parte trasera de su cintura, se paró detrás de ella y tomando sus brazos, se las colocó en sus muñecas, mientras le decía:

-Calliope Torres, queda usted arrestada por el asesinato de Robert Patrick, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si renuncia a ese derecho todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede costearlo el Estado le proporcionará uno. ¿Entiende sus derechos Sra. Torres?

Callie exclamó: -SÍ, LOS ENTIENDO, PERO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?, -¿DE QUÉ ASESINATO ESTÁN HABLANDO? mientras que Arizona, quien de inmediato se había parado del sofá, preguntó a los policías con la voz entrecortada y desesperada ¿por qué estaban haciendo eso?, defendiendo a Callie, gritándoles que ella no había matado a nadie. La Sra. Amalia estaba callada, en blanco, asustada y nerviosa. Viendo a Arizona en ese estado, Callie le dijo antes de que los detectives la terminaran de sacar de su casa:

-Arizona, por favor, cálmate, todo saldrá bien, por favor, dile a Amalia que te dé el número telefónico de mi padre, llámalo, cuéntale lo que pasó y dile que me envíe un abogado.

Para ese momento Arizona estaba llorando y se lanzó hacía Callie abrazándola, pero de inmediato los detectives la apartaron. Luego, uno de ellos abrió la puerta de la casa, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluso de los propios agentes de la policía, el lugar estaba plagado de periodistas con cámaras y micrófonos, intentando obtener alguna declaración acerca de la detención de la persona que había sido acusada del asesinato de Robert Patrick.

El policía que apresó a Callie, de inmediato la introdujo en la patrulla y le dijo a los periodistas que por ahora no podía dar ninguna información porque todo era parte del sumario. Cuando las dos patrullas se marcharon, los periodistas enfocaron con sus cámaras a Arizona que se había quedado casi paralizada viendo todo el revuelo que la detención había generado, pero cuando se vio rodeada por ellos, abrumada, por todo lo sucedido, no dijo nada y se metió a la casa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Arizona cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin saber por qué esos policías se habían llevado a Callie, por qué la estaban acusando del asesinato de ese hombre, el hombre que la había intentado violar y que había salido corriendo de ese lugar, por sus propios medios, con una herida superficial en una pierna, pero vivo.

Arizona se secó las lágrimas, no era el momento de llorar, decidida a hacer todo lo posible para sacar a Callie cuanto antes de la cárcel, le pidió a Amalia que le diera el teléfono de su padre. Amalia lo anotó en un papel y de inmediato se lo entregó a ella, quien se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y tomó el auricular, para discar el número telefónico de Carlos Torres, el padre de Callie…

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

_AV2014-E0903_


End file.
